The Return: First Year
by annimun16
Summary: Sesuatu telah terjadi, Albus sangat yakin itu. Sesuatu yang tak disadari dunia sihir yang tentram ini. Sebuah ramalan baru dengan rapat disembunyikan, menanti saat-saat itu terjadi. "Tenanglah Holly, semua orang menatap kita?", "kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku!" Albus menatap tajam ke salah satu kakak kembarnya, Rose, yang sedang menahan tawanya. Warning, nextgen dengan HHR as parent
1. Chapter 1

The Return : First Year

Disclaimer : i own **nothing** , lucky for JK Rowling.

WARNING: ada beberapa yang aku edit/ubah di chapter 1 & 2, cuma mau mengingatkan buat kalian yg sudah baca.

A/N : _sorry,_ beberapa kalimat ada yg aku copas dari novel aslinya. _I'm so sorry JK Rowling!_ Kalau ada typo, plot ancur, gaje, OOC, ya...sudahlah. maklum.

Read and Review plz!

 _CHAPTER 1 - Keluarga Potter_

Pagi pertama bulan September terasa segar bagaikan apel, dan sementara keluarga kecil Potter bergerak sepanjang jalan yang penuh suara gaduh menuju stasiun _King Cross_ , asap kendaraan dan nafas para pejalan kaki mengambang bagaikan jaring laba-laba di udara dingin. Tiga benda yang bisa dibilang tak biasanya dibawa-bawa, dua sangkar besar berisikan burung hantu dan yang satunya sebuah sapu, berderik-derik di bagian paling atas troli penuh muatan yang masing-masing di dorong oleh seorang bocah laki-laki dan dua lainnya perempuan kembar. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka berjalan berdampingan jauh di belakang.

Bocah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berhenti, mendapati burung hantu kesayangannya dalam sangkar bertingkah aneh. Burung itu mulai ber- _hoot-hoot_ keras dan memekik sambil mengepakkan sayapnya beberapa kali seolah-olah ingin memberitahu bocah itu sesuatu. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandanginya heran, bahkan kedua kakak kembarnya berhenti berjalan untuk menengok apa yang sedang terjadi di belakang mereka.

"tenanglah Holly, semua orang menatap kita?"

Burung hantu itu berhenti bersuara lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah sayapnya seperti takut akan sesuatu, kemudian lama-kelamaan tubuh burung itu menggelembung seperti ikan balon dan,

 _BOOM!_

Suara ledakan itu tak begitu keras tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang lagi. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang paling aneh yang pernah mereka lihat, seekor burung hantu putih meledak dan anehnya lagi burung hantu itu tidak mati, hanya saja hampir semua bulu putihnya yang seputih salju itu rontok di mana-mana, membuat burung hantu itu menggigil kedinginan.

Orang tua bocah itu segera menghampiri anak bungsu mereka yang sedang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada burung hantu kesayangannya. Ibunya terlihat cemas, ayahnya terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan tawanya. _Well_ , ini memang lucu kalau saja bukan burung hantunya yang sedang jadi bahan lelucon.

"kenapa kau selalu mengerjaiku?!" Albus menatap tajam ke salah satu kakak kembarnya, Rose, yang sedang menahan tawanya.

Sekejap ekspresi Rose berubah menjadi seolah-olah tak percaya bahwa adik kesayangannya menuduhnya melakukan hal kejam seperti itu.

"kau menuduhku melakukan itu?"

"Siapa lagi yang suka mengerjaiku kalau bukan kau."

"Kenapa aku? Mungkin saja Holly tak sengaja menemukan permen dari Paman George dan memakannya." Rose menyembunyikan gelinya.

"Dia tak mungkin memakannya kalau kau tak memberinya."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Kekesalan Albus rasanya semakin bertambah melihat seriangan kecil kakaknya yang diikuti juluran lidah mengejek.

"Rosella!" nada tegas keluar dari ibu mereka, Rose menunduk seperti orang bersalah padahal dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan tawan kecilnya.

Ibu mereka mendengus kesal,

"sekarang aku harus menghapus ingatan mereka tentang ini,"

" _obliviate_." Ibu mereka merapalkan mantranya ke orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"kenapa kalian selalu ribut? Apa kalian tidak sadar kita masih di dunia muggle? Kalau masih ada hal janggal yang terlihat lagi oleh mereka dari kalian, kalian berdua tidak akan boleh pulang saat liburan."

"baik Mum." Rose dan Albus serentak sambil menunduk, sementara Lily, kembaran Rose, terlihat terseyum kasihan sambil menggeleng pelan.

"minta maaf kalian berdua."

"tapi mum, Rose yang salah-"

"kau juga Albus, apa kau tak ingat siapa yang menaruh stiker meleleh di esainya Rose? Kau belum minta maaf 'kan?"

Rose langsung mendongak menatap tajam adiknya, membentak "jadi kau yang merusak esai ramuanku!"

" _sorry_ , aku tak sengaja, aku cuma mau uji coba, kupikir perkamen itu tak berguna!" balas Albus membela diri

"tak berguna?! Seharusnya kamu-"

"sudah cukup!" Mrs. Potter sangat marah sekarang, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Albus dan Rose menunduk lagi, dari sudut matanya dia melihat ayahnya dan Lily menggeleng pelan bersamaan.

"seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkan barang-barang George di rumah kita." Gerutu ibunya kesal.

" _well_ , tenanglah 'Mione, itu hanya lelucon lagipula barang-barang itu tidak berbahaya" Albus melihat ibunya mendelik ke ayahnya yang hanya nyengir seraya kedua tangan terangkat tanda menyerah, takut kalau ikut mendapat amukan dari sang istri.

"Mum," semua melihat Lily yang sedang menunjuk jam tangannya, pukul sebelas kurang tiga puluh menit.

"Merlin", ucap ibu mereka, "ayo cepat."

Lily berlari duluan, mendorong trolinya kencang ke arah pembatas peron 9 dan 10 dan menghilang. Diikuti Rose yang menarik nafas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"maaf, apa gadis-gadis itu baru saja menembus dinding itu?"

Tiga orang yang masih tersisa dari keluarga Potter itu menengok ke orang yang bertanya, ketiganya terkejut.

Ayahnya bingung harus menjawab apa. Orang tadi, wanita, terlihat bingung, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu,

"mm, saya cuma mau tanya, apa anda tahu di mana peron 9 ¾, putri saya harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolahnya?" tanyanya ragu.

Wanita itu memperlihatkan putrinya dengan kacamata kotak yang berdiri di depan troli penuh barang-barangnya. Wanita dan putrinya itu sama-sama berambut hitam.

Albus menengok ke orang tuanya, wajah mereka sedikit lega mengetahui kalau dua orang di depan mereka ini bukan muggle biasa tapi yang sudah tahu tentang dunia mereka.

"iya, kami tahu. Putri anda murid baru Hogwarts ya?" tanya ayahnya ramah.

"iya. Ini tahun pertamanya." Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kelegaan sambil menengok sekilas ke putrinya yang juga sedang tersenyum, tapi terlihat dipaksakan.

"anda hanya perlu berlari kecil menembus palang rintangan antara peron 9 dan 10, dan jangan takut saat akan menembusnya. Silahkan."

Wanita itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mempercayai penjelasan ayahnya tapi dia tetap mencobanya. Setengah berlari wanita dan putrinya itu mendorong troli bersama-sama menembus pembatas, dan menghilang.

"ayo Albus."

Albus mendorong trolinya bersama ayah dan ibunya, masing-masing di kedua sisinya. Mereka berlari kecil.

Ketika mencapai palang, Albus mengeryit tapi tidak terjadi benturan. Malahan keluarga itu muncul di peron 9 ¾ yang diselimuti uap putih tebal yang keluar dari kereta Hogwarts Express. Sosok-sosok tak jelas bergerak bergerombol menembus kabut.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Albus antusias sambil mengamati sosok-sosok kabur yang mereka lewati.

"ayo kesini." Ibunya memimpin berjalan mencari dua putri kembarnya.

Kabut itu sangat tebal, dan sulit mengenali wajah orang. Suara-suara yang terucap tanpa orangnya terlihat, terdengar keras tak wajar.

" 'Mione, sepertinya itu mereka" mendadak ayahnya berkata.

Sekelompok orang muncul dari kabut, berdiri di samping gerbong terakhir. Wajah mereka makin jelas ketika Harry, Hermione, dan Albus mendekat.

"hai Albus." Seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum manis menyapanya.

"oh hai." Narcissa, anak kedua dari Paman Draco dan Bibi Ginny, dia juga masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Kakaknya, Scorpius, masuk tahun ketiga bersama Lily dan Rose. Dia di asrama Slytherin, sama seperti Rose, Potter pertama yang masuk Slytherin, sedangkan Lily masuk Ravenclaw, kabar itu membuat keluarga terkejut tapi mereka tetap senang.

"kau tak akan percaya Harry, coba tebak." Paman Ron menampakkan senyum lebarnya,

"kau lulus ujian tes mengemudi?" tebak ayahnya.

"bukan. Kalau itu masalah kecil, aku memakai mantra _confudus_ supaya lebih gampang."

"apa!" Ibunya dan Bibi Astoria serentak terkejut,

"oh tidak-tidak, masudku, aku membujuk petugasnya supaya lebih gampang itu saja." Paman Ron tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk menutupinya. Ibunya dan Bibi Astoria mendengus kesal bersamaan lagi.

"jadi apa?" ayahnya mengembalikan topik semula

Paman Ron tersenyum lebar lagi, "coba tebak lagi."

"dia baru saja dapat tawaran dari Cannon untuk menggantikan pelatih Bunner." Bibi Astoria yang menjawab. Paman Ron tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"selamat Ron!" ayahnya memberikan pelukan bangga.

"dimana Ginny dan Draco?" ibunya bertanya

"ada sesuatu yang mendesak di kementrian katanya," Bibi Astoria kembali menjawab.

"memangnya ada apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan berita itu? Kemarin aku baca di Prophet, kantor _Unspeakable_ telah kemasukan orang luar" suara ibunya terdengar sangat cemas.

"entah, mereka _Unspeakable_ , mereka tak bisa memberitahu orang luar 'kan. Mereka hanya menitipkan Narcissa dan Scorpius padaku."

"aku masih bingung dengan berita itu, kantor mereka kemasukan orang luar tetapi mereka pastikan tidak ada yang hilang, tidak ada yang dicuri?" lanjut Bibi Astoria.

"mungkin, mereka tidak menemukan apa yang mereka inginkan." Ibunya menyimpulkan dengan suara pelan, lalu bertukar pandang dengan ayahnya seolah mereka berdua tahu apa yang diinginkan orang luar itu.

"apa kau percaya kalau hantu di Hogwarts suka mencekik orang saat tidur?"

Albus mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Narcissa, dia menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaannya. Di pikirannya masih terngiang kalimat ibunya yang terakhir itu lalu pandangan yang diberikan ayahnya pada ibunya.

"aku juga tidak. Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Fred untuk menakut-nakutiku, dan Scorpy tak ada bedanya." Narcissa mendengus kesal. Albus kembali mendengarkan gadis di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya Albus merasa canggung berbicara dengan gadis ini. Di suatu musim panas di _The Burrow_ , waktu itu Albus baru berumur tujuh tahun, Narcissa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mencoba untuk terbang dengan sapu terbang milik salah satu sepupunya, Arthur – anak pertama Paman Ron dan Bibi Astoria. Karena dia tak pernah diajari jadi dia tak tahu betul cara mengendalikannya, Narcissa hampir jatuh. _Refleks_ , Albus yang baru saja bisa naik sapu terbang yang melihatnya bergelantungan, segera mengambil sapu lainnya berusaha untuk menolong gadis kecil itu. Tidak mulus, tapi akhirnya Narcissa selamat. Semenjak itu, Narcissa sering menganggap Albus sebagai pahlawannya, yang membuat Albus sedikit tak enak. Pernah beberapa kali dia diejeki oleh sepupunya Narcissa, Fred – anaknya Paman George Wesaley, dengan lagu _Kissing In the Tree_ itu, sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, sepertinya ejekan itu sudah tak didengar Albus lagi, mungkin mereka sudah lupa. Tapi tetap saja, Albus masih merasa canggung dengan Narcissa.

Jauh di depan mereka, samar-samar Albus melihat kedua kakak kembarnya berjalan mendekat melewati kabut tebal Hogwart Express. Mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka memang sangat mirip, dari rambut coklat bergelombang, mata coklat madu seperti Ibunya, tinggi sama, seperti tak ada perbedaan. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi muncul perbedaannya, Rose terlihat seperti orang yang selalu punya rencana jail, sedangkan Lily terlihat orang yang hangat dan ramah, meskipun kadang galak. Tapi mereka berdua sama menyenangkannya bagi Albus dan yeah, menyebalkan juga. Sering kemiripan mereka mengingatkan Grandma Weasley kepada anaknya, Fred Weasley kembaran Paman George yang meninggal saat perang dulu sekali sebelum Albus lahir. Perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort, beberapa orang masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ atau _Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut_. Berbagai cerita heroik tentang ayahnya bersama dua sahabatnya, ibunya dan Paman Ron, yang berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan membuat nama Potter menjadi sangat terkenal sampai sekarang.

"hai Narcissa." Lily menyapa.

"kalian tahu, Teddy baru saja mengajak kencan Victoire, tadi aku dengar mereka akan ketemuan saat pekan liburan Hogsmade." kata Rose langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"iya, kalau saja Teddy tidak merubah rencanya gara-gara kau ketahuan menguping. Pasti Teddy khawatir kalau kau akan merusaknya." Lily menyambung. Rose memutar bola matanya.

"kupikir mereka manis, aku senang mereka pacaran. Lagipula Victoire sudah lama naksir Teddy 'kan." Narcissa ikut pembicaran itu.

Lily mengangguk setuju.

"katamu Victoire pacaran dengan Kapten Ravenclaw, Michael Yew?" Albus bertanya ke Lily.

"tidak, mereka sudah putus sebulan yang lalu kukira." Narcissa yang menjawab sambil menerawang, mengingat-ingat.

Lily mengangguk lagi, sedangkan Rose mulai memperlihatkan senyum jailnya sambil berpikir, sangat tidak bagus kalau dia mulai tersenyum sambil berpikir seperti itu, menurut Albus.

"aku ingin memergoki mereka saat mereka sedang ciuman. Ah, pasti Teddy malu sekali. Kalau saja aku bisa memasukan serbuk bau nafas naga-nya Paman George ke dalam minumannya-"

"hush! kau ini." Lily segera memarahinya, "jangan ganggu mereka." Narcissa tertawa pelan.

"iya-iya." Rose menjawabnya dengan tak serius.

"bagaimana caramu menaruhnya agar tak ketahuan? Kalau kau ketahuan, Teddy pasti curiga dan mungkin tak akan meminumnya." Albus merasa tertarik dengan ide Rose.

Rose mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "biar kupikirkan nanti." Sambil tersenyum kecil.

Lily menghela nafas, membiarkan kedua saudaranya menjalankan rencana mereka.

"aku tak sabar untuk mengunjungi Desa Hogsmade, pasti menyenangkan."

"apa itu benar kalau murid-murid tahun pertama tidak boleh ikut berkunjung?" Narcissa bertanya.

Lily dan Rose mengangguk. Narcissa mendengus kesal.

"tak apa." Lily tersenyum ramah, selanjutnya dia menyapa Sarah, anak bungsu Paman Ron dan Bibi Astoria, yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah kesal. Di belakangnya dengan rambut merah menyala, Arthur, kakaknya membuntuti.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut gelap seperti ibunya itu tidak menjawab sapaan Lily, melainkan menggerutu.

"kalau saja aku dilahirkan bukan di tanggal 2 September, ini sangat tidak adil."

"sudahlah Sarah, itu memang takdirmu dilahirkan tanggal 2 September." Kakaknya menenangkannya, yang menurut Albus tidak berefek sama sekali, Arthur melanjutkan "lagipula masih ada Hugo, aku yakin Paman Bill dan Bibi Fleur akan sering berkunjung ke _The Burrow_ , kau tak akan kesepian lagi 'kan?"

"Hugo masih lima tahun,"

"lalu kenapa?" Arthur memotong,

"aku 'kan sudah hampir sebelas tahun besok, aku sudah besar dia masih kecil, aku tidak mau main dengan anak kecil."

" _well_ , terserah adik kecilku yang manis,"godanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sarah, "jadilah anak yang baik, okei? Nanti akan kukirimi kau hantu Hogwarts agar kau tak kesepian lagi, tentu saja kalau mereka bersedia atau, kau bisa mengajak bermain hantu di loteng The Burrow", tambahnya. Sarah semakin menekuk mukanya,

"sabar ya Sarah." Kata Rose dengan senyuman manis yang menjengkelkan. Albus memberinya senyuman prihatin saat gadis itu mendongak melihatnya.

" _hullo everyone_!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang menyapa, Scorpius, dia menyeringai lebar, mata abu-abunya berkilat jahil. Albus pernah diberitahu kalau dia sangat mirip dengan Paman Draco waktu muda dulu, sampai-sampai kemiripannya bisa menandingi kemiripan Albus dengan ayahnya, Harry Potter, mulai dari rambut hitam acak-acakan, bentuk wajah yang sama, mulut, hidung, mata hijau cemerlang –orang-orang menyebutnya mata _Lily,_ dari tiga bersaudara hanya dia yang punya- , tapi Albus tidak berkacamata bulat seperti ayahnya dan tidak punya bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahi yang melegenda.

" _hello Twinpotts_." Rose memutar kedua bola matanya, Lily mengerutkan dahinya dengan tatapan tak suka, kedua mata coklat hazelnya menyipit tajam.

"aku dengar kau mau ikut seleksi, Potter?"

"Potter yang mana yang kau maksud?" tanya Rose yang tak kalah menunjukkan seringaiannya sekarang.

"tentu saja kau, kalau yang satu ini – _menunjuk Lily_ \- pasti tidak mungkin. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak berminat menjadi Seeker karena bagian itu sudah kuambil, aku tak ingin kau menangis nanti." Scorpius memperlihatkan raut wajah kasihannya, mengejek.

"oh ya? kita lihat saja." Jawab Rose dengan suara menantang. Albus tahu kalau Rose berminat menjadi Beater, dia mengatakan padanya tiga jam yang lalu saat masih di rumah sambil mengecek barang-barangnya.

Detik berikutnya peluit kereta terdengar, membuat orang-orang berjingkat kecil kaget. Suasana peron itu yang mulanya memang sudah berisik tambah berisik lagi. Para orangtua memeluk anaknya lagi lebih erat, beberapa ada yang meneteskan air mata tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan anak-anaknya.

"Lily, Rose, Albus!" Hermione atau Mrs. Potter menyuruh ketiga anaknya merapat.

"apa sudah siap semua? Tak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan? Buku-buku? Kuali? Tongkat? PR kalian sudah selesai semua 'kan?"

Hermione menatap Lily dan Rose yang mengangguk serentak.

"kalian yakin?"

"iya Mum, kami sudah mengeceknya sampai ribuan kali." Rose menjawab.

Harry tersenyum melihat. Hermione menghela nafas,

"ya sudah. Tapi jika ada yang ketinggalan cepat tulis surat, nanti kami antar." Ketiga Potter muda itu mengangguk lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi sambil memandangi ketiganya.

"ingat, belajar yang rajin, baca buku kalian, taati aturan, jangan melanggarnya jika tak ingin terkena detensi." Mata Hermione tertuju ke Rose,

"jangan lupa belajar yang rajin, kerjakan PR tepat waktu – _mata Hermione melirik ke suaminya_ \- , jangan menunda-nundanya. Perhatikan pelajaran, dan jangan mengantuk saat pelajaran – _mata Hermione melirik ke Harry lagi yang tersenyum_ \- meskipun itu membosankan, itu akan sangat berguna bagi kalian nanti. Jadi murid yang baik, dan belajarlah yang rajin-"

"Mum, kau sudah mengatakan _belajar yang rajin_ untuk yang ketiga kali ini." Potong Albus.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya mengingat-ingat dan tersenyum malu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan menambahkan "jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami pada Hagrid, Paman Neville, Minerva, dan Profesor Flitwick. Oh- jangan lupa Aberforth dan-"

"kami juga tak akan lupa dengan hal itu, semuanya akan diberi salam hangat dari Mr. dan Mrs. Potter." Rose nyengir.

Hermione tersenyum, bola matanya bergantian memandangi ketiganya. Dia menghela nafas lagi.

"aku pastikan semua dalam kondisi aman, tentram dan terkendali, aku janji." Kata Lily tersenyum.

"aku sayang kalian. Jaga adik kalian baik-baik." Ibunya memeluk satu persatu dari mereka. Lily, Rose, kemudian Albus.

Ekspresi ibunya berubah jadi semakin sedih melihat Albus, lalu dipeluknya.

"jaga baik dirimu. Jangan lupa tulis surat, kalau bisa tiap minggu atau tiga hari sekali."

"iya Mum akan kuusahakan, aku juga sayang Mum." Ibunya mengecup keningnya.

Albus tak tahu kenapa, tahun lalu saat Lily dan Rose pergi ibunya tidak sampai sesedih ini. Mungkin karena dia anak bungsu, jadi reaksi ibunya seperti ini.

Sekarang gilirannya pamit ke ayahnya yang tersenyum bangga.

"dengarkan kata Mum. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan Peeves, jauh-jauh darinya. Jangan berduel dengan siapapun jika belum tahu caranya." Ayahnya merangkulnnya beberapa saat.

"dan menjauhlah dari masalah, oke?" ucap ayahnya diikuti kerlipan mata. Kalau Albus tak salah mengartikan, ada pesan tersembunyi di balik kerlipan mata itu. Albus mengangguk,

"iya Dad." dan tersenyum.

Ayahnya berkata lagi, "bye Al, sampai jumpa Natal nanti."

Peluit kereta terdengar lagi, peringatan terakhir. Asap hitamnya membumbung ke atas semakin tebal dan sekitarnya, menutupi penglihatan orang-orang. Albus bergegas melompat ke kereta, mengikuti kakak-kakaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kedua orangtuanya. Ibunya menutup pintu di belakangnya,

"bye Al, kami menyayangimu." Sekilas ucap ibunya.

Albus langsung menemukan kompartemen kakak-kakaknya, dia menengok ke jendela kereta itu seperti Rose dan Lily, melihat ayahnya merangkul pundak ibunya, mereka berdua tersenyum, airmata ibunya terlihat beberapa kali menetes. Albus melambaikan tangannya lagi sambil tersenyum. Ayahnya membisikan sesuatu pada ibunya yang dijawab dengan pukulan kecil ke pundaknya, ayahnya nyengir lalu tersenyum melambai ke Albus. Kereta bergerak menjauh tapi dia masih bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya, ibunya tampak berhenti tersenyum tapi ayahnya membisikkan sesuatu lagi, membuat ibunya mulai tersenyum lagi meskipun terlihat berat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jauh di belakang mereka Paman Ron, Bibi Astoria, Teddy, Paman George, Bibi Angelina, dan masih banyak rambut merah menyala lainnya ikut tersenyum, beberapa melambai. Beberapa orang lainnya juga mengikuti gerakan tersebut, dan perlahan mereka mengecil. Jejak uap Hogwarts Express menguap di udara musim semi. Kereta membelok ke tikungan, dan Albus tak lagi bisa melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

A/N : bagaimana menurut kalian? Jelek? Bagus? Tengah-tengah? Aku belum tahu, mau aku jadiin multichapter atau nggak, kalau kalian banyak yang mau aku usahain.

 _Don't forget_ _, REVIEW please!_ Itu sangat sangat membantu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : again, i own nothing, lucky for JK Rowling

WARNING: ada beberapa yang aku edit/ubah di chapter 1 & 2, mengingatkan untuk kalian yang sudah baca. Terima Kasih.

A/N : lagi, ada banyak yang aku copas dari adegan saat Harry pertama kali masuk Hogwarts, kalau kalian malas baca okei, tekan saja tombol _**back**_ **,** well? Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review! Keep Reviewing!

I just want u to Read and Review plz!

 _CHAPTER 2 - Selamat Datang di Hogwarts_

Albus duduk di depan Lily dan Rose. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya, ia hanya memandangi padang rumput hijau luas yang mulai tak berwarna hijau lagi dari jendela kompartemen. Lily sedang asyik membaca buku, sesekali dia tertawa kecil, mengerutkan dahinya berpikir, menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Albus tak tahu buku apa yang dia baca, menurutnya tak ada buku yang sampai semenarik itu kecuali seputar olahraga terutama quidditch. Albus ingin sekali masuk ke tim quidditch asramanya nanti. Mendapatkan sapu terbang terbaru dan tercepat seperti yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk Rose ( _Mum sangat marah, "masuk tim saja belum, kau sudah membelikannya!"_ ) yang bertekad untuk ikut seleksi tim asrama Slytherin tahun ini. Albus memandang Rose yang berada di sebelah Lily, kakaknya itu juga berada dalam tingkat kebosanan yang sama tinggi dengannya, beberapa kali dia mengetukkan tongkatnya, berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya setiba di Hogwarts nanti mungkin, atau siapa yang pertama yang akan dia kerjai. Albus berharap pikiran jahil Rose tidak tertuju padanya selama tahun pertamanya ini. Kadang Albus berpikir, sangat menyebalkan punya kakak cerdik dan licik seperti Rose, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Rose menyenangkan untuk di ajak kompromi beda dengan Lily yang sangat sulit, kalau dibujuk beberapa kali biasanya dia baru mau. Berpikir tentang kedua kakak kembarnya, membuat otak Albus tertuju pada Hogwarts. Albus mulai memikirkan di asrama mana dia akan di tempatkan, dengan siapa saja dia akan bertemu, berkenalan, teman baru, seperti apa profesor-profesor di sana. Menurut Lily mereka baik-baik, beberapa dari mereka menyenangkan, tapi Albus punya perasaan kalau definisi baik dan menyenangkan menurut Lily berbeda dengannya. Sementara menurut Rose, biasa saja, guru Sejarah Sihir katanya sangat membosankan tapi jangan khawatir kau bisa tidur aman selama pelajaran itu, kata Rose. Albus berdoa semoga saja tak ada guru yang seperti Mrs. Dott, wanita gemuk pendek tanpa leher dengan wajah yang selalu marah, guru bahasa Inggris-nya Albus saat di _elementary school,_ yang sekarang syukurlah dia tak akan bertemu lagi.

Albus mulai merasa tak sabar untuk segera sampai di sekolah sihir itu. Dari surat-surat yang ditulis Lily dan Rose, Hogwarts sangat menakjubkan. Ratusan lilin yang meneranginya di malam hari, langit-langit atapnya yang disihir seperti langit sungguhan, bangunannya yang megah, Albus penasaran dengan semua itu. Kata ayahnya salah satu hantu di Hogwarts ada yang hampir putus kepalanya, Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, tapi tidak menakutkan malahan berteman baik dengan ayahnya. Albus baru tahu dia sudah lama terjerumus dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari Lily telah menghabiskan bukunya atau mungkin sudah bosan dan menutupnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa kalian lihat Mum tadi?" katanya.

Rose dan Albus mengangguk pelan mengerti maksudnya.

" _Well_ , di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa lagi, hanya dia dan Dad, Teddy jarang menginap di sana, dia sudah punya _flat_ sendiri, Mum pasti sedih." Lanjut Rose.

"Yeah, mungkin dia akan lebih menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya." Ucap Lily pelan.

"Aku jadi merindukan rumah." Ucap Albus sama pelannya.

"Anak mummy." Goda Rose dengan seringaiannya membuat Albus menyesal mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Pintu kompartemen bergeser, menampakkan seorang gadis dengan kacamata kotak dan rambut gelap dikepang, gadis yang Albus lihat tadi, yang ibunya bertanya tentang peron 9 ¾ di stasiun _King Cross_.

Mata gadis itu memandangi penghuni kompartemen satu persatu,

"Oh-maaf, aku salah masuk kompartemen." Kata gadis itu pelan, kemudian menutup pintu kompartemen lagi.

Ketiga Potter hanya menatap pintu kompartemen yang sudah tertutup lagi,

"Bagaimana bisa dia salah masuk? Apa dia tidak menengok ke jendela di pintu itu dulu?" Rose yang pertama bicara.

Lily menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

Terdengar bunyi berkelontangan di lorong, lalu seorang wanita berlesung pipi tersenyum membuka pintu kompartemen itu lagi dan berkata,

"Mau beli sesuatu dari troli, anak-anak?"

Albus tersenyum sambil berjalan keluar menuju troli itu, diikuti Lily dan Rose.

Banyak yang mereka beli terutama Rose, ada Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott, Permen Karet Tiup Paling Hebat Drooble, Coklat Kodok, Tongkat Likor, dan beberapa cemilan dengan nama aneh lainnya.

"Coba ini!" Rose melemparkan kacang abu-abu padanya yang _refleks_ ia tangkap.

Albus memasukkan kacang itu ke dalam mulutnya, menguyahnya.

" _Bleaargh_." Albus segera menyabet kantong kosong bekas entahlah. Mungkin hampir semua sarapannya keluar secara paksa. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Kacang itu punya rasa yang sangat menjijikkan, campuran hati ayam yang belum matang dengan taoge dan sesuatu berlendir di dalamnya atau apalah, Albus belum pernah merasakannya.

Rose tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai Lily pun ikut tertawa juga, kedua wajah mereka memerah. Sialan kakaknya itu.

" _Sorry_ Al, beneran aku tak tahu apa rasanya kacang itu, aku tak tahu kalau rasanya sampai seperti itu." Ucap Rose di sela tawanya.

"Kau harus benar-benar siap jika ingin makan kacang Bertie Bott." Lanjut Lily setelah dia menghentikan tawanya sambil masih tersenyum lucu.

Albus menatap tajam mereka berdua, mulutnya terbuka, dia tak ingin mengecap lagi rasa kacang itu yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"Apa kau mau coba ini, Lily?" Tanya Rose manis sambil menyodorkan kacang seperti yang ia berikan pada Albus.

" _Sorry_ saudariku, aku tidak bodoh untuk masuk jebakanmu." Kata Lily sama manisnya dengan kembarannya sebelum dia mengambil coklat Kodok di sampingnya.

"Oke, terserah." Rose meletakkan kacang itu kembali ke tempatnya lalu menimbang-nimbang dia akan memakan apa lagi. Dia putuskan untuk mengambil permen warna-warni yang terlihat menggoda lalu memakannya sebelum Lily berteriak, "jangan makan itu!" Terlambat, Rose sudah menutup mulutnya, dan _BOOM!_

Suara dentuman keras menggema di ruang kompartemen, Albus takut kalau kompartemen sekitar juga mendengar suara itu dan panik, padahal hanya suara permen pecah di mulut Rose. Lily tertawa terbahak lagi, begitu juga Albus yang langsung lupa dengan rasa kacang menjijikan tadi. Rose yang tadi kaget ikut tertawa bersama mereka, Lily sampai memegangi perutnya.

Begitulah seterusnya selama perjalanan kereta tua itu, ketiganya tertawa, mengobrol, mencoba sisa makanan-makanan aneh itu atau main lempar-lemparan dengan makanan itu sampai Albus memandang keluar jendela dan menyadari kereta pelan-pelan semakin melambat.

"Oh-ayo cepat ganti baju." Suruh Lily sebelum dia dan Rose keluar kompartemen untuk mengganti baju mereka memberi Albus privasi untuk berganti di dalam.

Terdengar pengumuman yang dikumandangkan ke seluruh kereta. "Kita akan tiba di Hogwarts lima menit lagi. Silahkan tinggalkan barang-barang kalian di kereta. Barang-barang tersebut akan dibawa ke sekolah secara terpisah."

Albus membuntuti kedua kakaknya keluar kompartemen dan bergabung dengan murid lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di lorong kereta. Hogwarts Express semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Para murid berdesakan ke pintu dan keluar ke peron kecil yang gelap. Hawa malam terasa menusuk kulit Albus melewati jubah hitam dan seragamnya, membuat dia bergidik. Kemudian ia mendengar suara yang beberapa kali didengarnya, yang tak asing lagi -Hagrid, setengah raksasa yang baik hati- muncul dengan sebuah lampu yang bergoyang-goyang, "Kelas satu ke sini! Ikuti aku, kelas satu!" Anak-anak kelas satu mengikutinya dengan antusias meskipun beberapa kali ada yang terpeleset, menyusuri jalan sempit dan sedikit curam. "Hati-hati melangkah! Pelan-pelan!" serunya lagi. Memang harus hati-hati, Albus memandang sekelilingnya yang nyaris tak bisa ia lihat dalam radius sekitar dua meter mungkin, entahlah, sangat gelap, hanya lampu Hagrid yang menjadi pelita, bintang-bintang di langit tak memberi banyak penerangan, dan hampir tak ada yang bicara. Entah kenapa Albus merasa sendiri sekarang, tak ada lagi Lily yang memandunya atau Rose yang menjaganya dari belakang. Dia merasa tak punya teman, lalu ia ingat Narcissa. Albus mencari sosok itu dan menemukannya sedang berbisik-bisik dan tertawa dengan seorang gadis pirang, teman barunya mungkin, dan Albus sendirian. Dia tak kenal dengan anak-anak lainnya, mungkin ini saatnya dia berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, pikirnya. Belum sempat dia memulai aksi perkenalannya, Hagrid berseru lagi, "kalian akan melihat Kastil Hogwarts nanti setelah belokan ini, dan ... itu dia."

Terdengar ooh banyak sekali, suara terkagum-kagum melihat sebuah bangunan tua di seberang danau, berdiri dengan megahnya di atas gunung tinggi di bawah bintang-bintang berkilau di langit. Dengan menara-menara besar kecil, jendela yang begitu banyak yang mungkin akan sulit untuk Albus hitung, tapi siapa juga yang mau menghitungnya. Jendela-jendela itu bersinar keemasan dari dalam, mungkin cahaya dari ribuan lilin-lilin itu, Albus duga.

Albus baru sadar dia di samping Hagrid saat setengah raksasa itu menyapanya, "halo Al." Albus mendongak, dia hampir tak bisa melihat mulut bergerak di balik berewok lebat yang hampir memutih itu lalu tersenyum, "hai Hagrid, Mum dan Dad titip salam untukmu."

"Oh ya! Salam juga pada mereka. Bagaimana keadaan Harry dan Hermione?"

"Mum dan Dad baik-baik saja."

Dia menghela nafas berat, "sudah lama aku tak mengundang mereka untuk minum teh di pondokku." Diam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "apa kau mau minum teh di pondokku?" Hagrid menengok ke Albus.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya tersenyum, "bagus, minggu depan, kau bisa mengajak Rose dan Lily juga, eh? Sekalian." Ucap Hagrid sebelum berseru lagi pada anak-anak kelas satu, "semua naik perahu! Satu perahu tak boleh dari empat anak! Ayo semuanya!" Seraya menunjuk perahu-perahu kecil di dekat tepi danau.

Albus segera naik ke salah satu perahu kecil itu diikuti tiga anak lainnya, satu anak laki-laki berkulit gelap dan dua anak perempuan, salah satu anak perempuan itu adalah gadis berkacamata kotak yang Albus jumpai tadi, lainnya seorang gadis keturunan Asia mungkin, dilihat dari wajahnya yang oriental, mata sipit dan rambut hitam lurus, raut wajah keduanya menampakkan kekaguman.

"Semua sudah naik, 'kan?!" Teriak Hagrid yang sendirian di atas satu perahu, "kalau begitu, BERANGKAT!"

Dan armada perahu-perahu kecil serentak meluncur di atas permukaan danau yang selicin kaca. Semua diam, masih terkagum dengan kemegahan kastil Hogwarts yang terlihat begitu misterius.

"Hai, aku Michael Carbret, kau bisa memanggilku Mike." Anak laki-laki yang seperahu dengan Albus, menyodorkan tangannya siap untuk berjabat tangan, di wajahnya terpampang senyum lebar yang ramah. Albus menjabatkan tangannya, tersenyum ramah juga, "Albus, Albus Potter."

"Jadi kau yang namanya Albus, anak-anak di sana menyebut-nyebut namamu terus tadi." Mike menunjuk ke perahu-perahu di samping perahu mereka, penumpangnya tertangkap sedang memandangi Albus sementara ada yang berbisik-bisik. Albus merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan mereka dan mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya, meskipun pandangan mereka tidak berarti buruk, ia tak tahu harus merasa senang dengan hal itu atau sebaliknya.

Kastil tua itu menjulang tinggi di atas mereka sementara perahu mereka semakin dekat dengan bukit karang tempat kastil itu berdiri. Beberapa kali Hagrid memperingati mereka untuk berhati-hati di atas perahu dan tundukkan kepala ketika perahu-perahu itu membawa mereka melewati tirai sulur kemudian memasuki lorong gelap yang rupanya berada persis di bawah kastil, sampai mereka tiba di semacam pelabuhan bawah tanah. Mereka naik ke daratan berbatu karang dan berkerikil.

"Tak ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?" Tanya Hagrid yang memeriksa perahu-perahu setelah semua anak turun. Kemudian mereka mendaki jalanan di bukit karang, mengikuti cahaya lampu Hagrid sampai akhirnya tiba di hamparan rumput halus berembun tepat di depan bayangan kastil. Mereka mendaki undakan batu dan berkerumun di depan pintu besar dari kayu ek.

"Semua masih lengkap 'kan?" Tanya Hagrid sebelum dia mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan kepalan tangan besarnya.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, anak-anak mendongak untuk melihat kehadiran sosok dewasa yang akan membimbing mereka memasuki ruang aula tapi tidak, tidak ada seseorang yang terlihat sampai suara orang berdehem menyita perhatian mereka. Mereka menengok ke suara itu dan menyadari ternyata ada anak, bukan, bukan anak, melainkan sosok dewasa dengan tubuh kerdil di depan mereka. Sosok itu lumayan pendek seperti masih berumur 9 tahunan, kalau saja kumis tebal itu tidak ada mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka dia anak kecil.

Orang itu memandangi mereka, rambutnya hitam -meskipun ada sedikit yang memutih menandakan sudah tua- jubah abu-abu gelapnya sedikit kebesaran.

"Kelas Satu, Profesor Flitwick." Kata Hagrid.

"Terima kasih Hagrid, biar kuambil alih sekarang." Hagrid mengundurkan diri. Terdengar dengung ratusan suara dari balik pintu kayu itu. Albus bisa melihat beberapa anak dengan jubah hitam duduk di deretan bangku panjang mengobrol dengan tetangganya. Suara orang berdehem mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak dari gambaran aula Hogwarts di balik pintu besar ke orang dewasa di depan mereka.

"Selamat datang di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, anak-anak." Kata Profesor Flitwick sambil tersenyum ramah dari balik kumis tebal itu. Profesor Flitwick berdehem lagi,

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di aula besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk asrama mana terlebih dahulu. Seleksi ini sangat penting, karena selama kalian di Hogwarts asrama kalian akan menjadi semacam keluarga bagi kalian. Kalian akan belajar bersama, tidur bersama di asrama kalian, dan bisa meluangkan waktu di ruang rekreasi asrama kalian. Ada empat asrama di sini yaitu, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Tujuan kalian tidak hanya memenangkan nilai tapi juga untuk memperoleh teman dan pengalaman sebanyak-banyaknya. Pelanggaran aturan akan menyebabkan kalian kehilangan poin dari asrama kalian dan tentu saja detensi. Dan di akhir tahun, asrama dengan poin tertinggi akan memperoleh Piala Asrama, itu merupakan suatu kehormatan besar. Kuharap kalian semua akan membawa kebanggaan bagi asrama manapun kalian ditempatkan."

"Upacara seleksi akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi di Aula Besar." Bola matanya mencermati murid-murid di depannya, "aku akan kembali saat persiapan selesai, tunggu di sini." Kata Profesor Flitwick masih dengan senyum ramahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Hampir semua anak merapikan jubah, baju, dan celana mereka, menepuk-nepuk kalau ada debu yang menempel, mempersiapkan diri mereka seaik mungkin. Beberapa merapikan rambutnya, Albus tak ketinggalan ikut menata-nata rambutnya meskipun sangat sulit untuk ditata.

"Menurutmu, kau akan ditempatkan di asrama mana?" Tanya Mike padanya, yang dijawab dengan menaikkan kedua pundak.

"Aku ingin di Gryffindor. Kau?" Pernyataannya penuh percaya diri.

"Aku juga ingin masuk sana." Jawab Albus tak yakin. Dia memandangi anak-anak di sekitarnya yang penuh dengan raut wajah panik, cemas, antusias, bercampur menjadi satu. Apa dia memang ingin masuk Gryffindor?

Pintu besar itu dibuka lagi, lebih lebar, sosok itu berdehem lagi "sekarang baris satu-satu, dan ikuti aku." Kata Profesor Flitwick pada mereka.

Di balik pintu itu adalah aula yang sangat besar dengan dinding batu menjulang ke atas diterangi ratusan lilin yang melayang-layang di langit atap yang disihir supaya terlihat seperti langit sungguhan, sangat menakjubkan. Di bawahnya terdapat empat meja panjang, murid-murid kelas yang lebih tinggi duduk mengelilingi meja itu yang atasnya dipenuhi piring dan piala keemasan. Di ujung aula, di tempat yang lebih tinggi, ada meja panjang yang lain, tempat para guru duduk.

Anak-anak kelas satu mengikuti Profesor Flitwick melintasi lantai batu kotak-kotak ke sana, mereka berhenti dalam satu barisan yang panjang. Ratusan wajah memandangi mereka di bawah cahaya lilin-lilin bersama dengan hantu-hantu keperakan yang melayang-layang di sana-sini. Albus melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari-cari dua sosok kakaknya. Dia menengok ke kanan ke meja murid-murid berdasi hijau-silver, menemukannya sedang duduk diapit oleh anak laki-laki pirang platina, Scorpius, dan gadis dengan rambut pirang yang hampir sewarna pink, namanya Mary-Anne Flokree , beberapa kali Rose menyebut namanya dalam surat. Rose sedang terseyum, atau yang lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arahnya, kakaknya menggerakkan mulut dan Albus menangkap kata itu, "semoga beruntung." Dengan senyum itu membuat kata 'semoga beruntung' terasa seperti ejekan, sama sekali tak membantu Albus yang sedang panik akan menghadapi seleksi. Dia menengok ke kiri ke meja murid-murid berdasi dengan garis biru. Lily berada lumayan jauh di deretan belakang meja itu duduk diapit oleh dua gadis dengan rambut gelap, dia tersenyum pada Albus yang langsung dibalasnya dengan senyuman juga. Cukup menenangkan, pikir Albus seraya dia kembali memandang lurus melewati gadis pirang di depannya. Dia bisa melihat Profesor Flitwick meletakkan sebuah bangku berkaki empat di depan. Di atas bangku itu diletakannya sebuah topi kerucut penyihir. Topi itu sudah bertambal, berjumbai, dan kotor sekali. Albus bertanya dalam hati apa topi itu pernah dicuci? Kapan terakhir kali mereka mencucinya? Mungkin seabad yang lalu. Dari belakang dia mendengar Mike berbisik, "apa itu topi seleksi? Aku dengar dari sepupuku yang sudah lulus kita akan diseleksi hanya dengan sebuah topi."

Albus mengangguk, "kakakku juga mengatakannya." Lily dan Rose hanya memberitahunya seperti itu, diseleksi dengan topi, Albus tak tahu apa maksudnya, bagaimana prosesnya, seperti apa, semoga saja Profesor Flitwick mau memberikan intruksi. Dia hanya memandangi topi usang itu, selama beberapa detik hanya ada kesunyian total. Kemudian topi itu meliuk-liuk. Robekan di dekat tepinya membuka lebar seperti mulut, dan topi itu mulai bernyanyi

 _Oh, mungkin menurutmu aku jelek, tapi jangan menilaiku dari penampilanku._

 _Berani taruhan takkan bisa kau temukan Topi yang lebih pandai dariku._

 _Jubahmu boleh hitam kelam, topimu licin dan tinggi, aku mengungguli semua itu karena di Hogwarts ini aku Topi Seleksi._

 _Tak ada apapun dalam pikiranmu yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku._

 _Jadi pakailah aku dan akan kuberitahu asrama mana yang cocok untukmu._

 _Mungkin kau sesuai untuk Gryffindor,_

 _Tempat berkumpul mereka yang berhati berani, dan jujur_

 _Keberaian, keuletan, dan kepahlawanan mereka membuat nama Gryffindor mahsyur._

 _Mungkin juga Hufflepuff-lah tempatmu,_

 _Bersama mereka yang adil dan setia, yang sabar dan royal_

 _Kerja keras bukanlah beban dari mereka._

 _Atau siapa tahu di Ravenclaw,_

 _Kalau kita cerdas dan mau belajar, ini tempat para bijak dan cendekia_

 _Ajang berkumpul mereka yang pintar._

 _Atau bisa juga di Slytherin,_

 _Kau menemukan teman sehati,_

 _Orang-orang licik ini menggunakan segala cara, untuk mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi._

 _Jadi segeralah pakai aku!_

 _Jangan takut dan jangan ragu!_

 _Dijamin kau akan aman, karena aku Topu Seleksi-mu!_

Seluruh aula meledak dalam tepuk tangan riuh rendah ketika topi itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan membungkuk ke arah empat meja dan kemudian diam lagi. Profesor Flitwick maju memegangi gulungan perkamen panjang, ia berdehem sebelum memulai.

"Yang disebut namanya harap maju, memakai Topi dan duduk di bangku untuk diseleksi. Baiklah." Katanya, "Aggrove, Ian!"

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan muka bundar keluar dari barisan, maju ke depan pelan, rambut coklat gelapnya terlihat sangat rapi, tapi raut wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Dia memakai Topi itu,yang langsung melorot menutupi wajahnya, dan duduk.

Sejenak kemudian ..."RAVENCLAW!" Teriak sang Topi.

Meja kedua dari kiri dengan dasi biru bersorak dan bertepuk tangan ketika Ian mendekat dan duduk di bangku itu, wajahnya terlihat senang dan penuh kelegaan sekarang. Murid-murid di bangku itu menyalaminya.

"Bett, Alona!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Giliran meja sebelah kanan bersorak.

"Bowie, Isabella!","GRYFFINDOR!" Terdengar sorakan lebih meriah dari meja-meja sebelumnya.

"Brightie, Evana!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" gadis pirang itu berlari dan duduk di sebelah Alona.

"Bush, Lorie!","GRYFFINDOR!" gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang gelap berlari centil ke arah meja di ujung kiri, dudk di samping Isabella Bowie.

"Carbret, Michael!" Mike yang berada di belakang Albus maju ke depan penuh percaya diri, memakai topi itu dan duduk. Albus tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup Topi itu, lalu...

"GRYFFINDOR!" meja di ujung kiri bersorak lebih meriah lagi menyambutnya. Mike tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tangan mereka, Albus bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka berambut merah menyala.

"Crodley, Dean!", "SLYTHERIN!" Dean berjalan ke meja paling kanan yang bersorak kurang meriah dibanding tiga meja lainnya, meskipun begitu Dean tetap terlihat sangat senang.

"Diophan, Annelise!" gadis berkacamata yang Albus lihat tadi keluar dari barisan, berjalan tenang, muka datar, memakai topi kebesaran dan duduk. Sejenak kemudian...

"GRYFFINDOR!" Dia tak lagi berjalan tenang, tapi berlari menuju meja Gryffindor yang menyambutnya sama meriahnya dengan Mike, dia tersenyum dan duduk di seberang Mike.

"Finch-Fletchley, Benjamin!", "RAVENCLAW!"

"Gangga, Tina!" seorang gadis dengan wajah asia, bisa ditebak dia keturunan India mendengar namanya saja, maju ke depan, pakai topi dan duduk, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Greengrass, Arianna!" Kemenakan jauh Bibi Astoria berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, dagunya terangkat dengan penuh wibawa. Albus pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat ulang tahun Narcissa di Malfoy Manor. Saat itu mereka masih berumur delapan tahun, gadis kecil berambut pirang lebat mengenakan gaun pink dengan pita besar, menangis ketika dia tidak mendapatkan boneka besar saat ulang tahunnya sedangkan Narcissa mendapatkannya. Arianna duduk di kursi kecil itu dengan senyum termanisnya, memakai topi bertambal dengan enggan sampai akhirnya si Topi berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

Senyumnya lebih lebar lagi saat berjalan anggun ke deretan murid-murid berdasi hijau-silver.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

Dan Albus baru teringat sahabatnya masuk Hogwarts tahun ini juga, Frank. Bagaimana Albus bisa lupa tentang hal itu? Mungkin karena rasa gugupnya untuk pertama kali ke Hogwarts membuatnya lupa tentang semua.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut gelap dengan pelan melangkah ke bangku kecil di depan, Albus melihat wajah gugup itu sebelum topi seleksi menutupi setengah kepalanya.

"Gryffindor!" topi seleksi menyeru, persis seperti ayahnya, pikir Albus.

Albus sudah merasa tak sabar dengan gilirannya, tapi dia juga merasa ingin menghundurkan diri dari seleksi ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh, menakutkan, mulai bermunculan. Akan ditempatkan di mana dia? Dia tak sepintar Lily untuk masuk Ravenclaw. Dia tak selicik Rose yang menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan seperti seorang Slytherin. Dia ragu apa dia punya cukup keberanian untuk Gryffindor, mungkin tidak. Lalu Hufflepuff, apa dia penyabar? Albus tak begitu suka dengan kerja terlalu keras. Dia bertanya lagi, apa ada opsi lain selain empat tersebut? Tentu saja tak ada, jawabnya pada diri sendiri. Apa dia akan mengecewakan keluarganya? Para Weasley menggadang-gadang ia pasti masuk Gryffindor, tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Melihat Mike yang begitu percaya diri, dan gadis berkacamata, Annelise, yang berjalan tenang, tak terlihat takut, Albus merasa tak punya apa yang mereka punya sebagai seorang Gryffindor. Albus kembali memperhatikan proses seleksi itu ketika Profesor Flitwick berseru, "Makarone, George!" lalu Topi berteriak, "GRYFFINDOR!" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut gelap berlari tersenyum senang ke meja Gryffindor, lagi-lagi dengan sambutan yang meriah. Selanjutnya,

"Malfoy, Narcissa!" Albus penasaran, apa gadis itu akan masuk Slytherin karena dia seorang Malfoy, atau di Gryffindor, melihat tampilannya yang khas Weasley. Paman Ron bilang Narcissa mirip dengan Bibi Ginny saat kecil dulu. Topi menjawab penasarannya, "GRYFFINDOR!" Meja Gryffindor meriah lagi. Sepupu-sepupunya menjabat tangannya dengan senang, Fred menjulurkan lidahnya saat Scorpius memandangi adiknya. Albus tertawa dalam hati melihat hal itu. Pasti, Narcissa adalah Malfoy pertama yang masuk Gryffindor, tebaknya.

Satu persatu anak yang berbaris berkurang,

"Millie"... "Nerd"... "Nick-Carry"... "Oescrop"... "Panova, Natasha"... lalu "Peyton, Mark"... dan akhirnya... "Potter, Albus!" Albus berjalan sesekali menelan ludah. Entah kenapa seluruh aula terdengar mendesis seperti ular. Dan pertahanan percaya dirinya yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah mulai ambruk. Dia berpikir, apa ada yang menertawakannya di belakang punggungnya? Apa ada yang membuat lelucon padanya? Dia berharap kalau ada, bukan Rose orangnya. Apakah dulu kedua kakaknya mendapat perhatian seperti ini juga? Entah kenapa berjalan ke bangku kecil itu terasa sangat lama. Albus memakai Topi Seleksi dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah mata anak-anak yang tertuju padanya sebelum topi itu menutupi hampir sebagian kepalanya. Dia menunggu untuk suara teriakan topi,

"Hmm" terdengar suara kecil di telinganya, "menurutmu di mana kau akan ku tempatkan?" Albus berpikir, apa anak-anak tadi bisa meminta untuk dimasukkan ke asrama yang mereka inginkan? "Tentu saja tidak." Kata suara kecil itu lagi. Albus kaget kalau topi ini bisa membaca pikirannya. "iya, aku bisa, aku Topi Seleksi, tak ada apapun dalam pikiranmu yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku." Topi itu menjawab lagi pertanyaan Albus yang tak disuarakannya. "Sekarang, menurutmu di mana kau pantas ditempatkan?" Albus diam, bingung, dia berpikir lagi, bukankah dia yang seharusnya menentukan Albus ditempatkan di mana? "Oke, baiklah. Apa kau yakin? Dulu ayahmu membujukku supaya tak di tempatkan di Slytherin", Albus baru tahu tentang hal itu, dia mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan si Topi. "Baiklah, cukup sulit." Hati Albus mencelos, "otak lumayan encer, dan, oh-ada keinginan untuk membuktikan diri, sangat mirip, sangat mirip, hebat, tapi juga ada keraguan. Menurutmu, aku boleh menentukan, iya 'kan? apa kau mau masuk Slytherin?" Albus diam lagi, dia menimbang-nimbang, "oh-sudahlah, lebih baik di ...GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus segera mencopot topi itu setelah ia berteriak ke aula, berpikir mungkin topi itu akan mengubah keputusannya dan menyuruhnya kembali, dia sangat lega sekali. Dengan senyum lebar dia berlari ke meja Gryffindor yang menyorakinya sangat meriah, lebih meriah dari anak-anak lain, banyak yang menjabat tangannya.

"HORE! KITA DAPAT POTTY!" pekik salah satu hantu yang terbang melayang-layang di sekitar Albus sebelum terbang mengelilingi aula dan hilang di dinding. Beberapa juga ada yang memekik, "Potter Kembali! Potter Kembali!" Albus merasa dia baru saja memenangkan Piala Quidditch untuk mereka. Dia duduk di samping Mike yang tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangannya. Lalu ia didatangi hantu dengan kerah rimpel dan celana ketat. Hantu itu datang dengan senyum lebar, tapi menurut Albus malah membuat hantu itu menakutkan. Dia menyodorkan tangan berkilau keperakannya seraya berkata, "selamat Albus Potter, kau telah datang menyelamatkan asramaku."Albus tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan ragu menjabat tangan hantu itu. Tangan itu.. mungkin begitulah rasanya kematian, sangat dingin saat tangan itu menembus kulitnya, Albus tak akan coba-coba menyentuh hantu manapun lagi. Dia melihat meja sekelilingnya, menangkap senyuman Lily yang sambil menggerakkan mulutnya, "selamat." Albus tersenyum. Lalu jauh di seberang, Rose sambil menyeringai mengangkat jempol lalu membalikkannya. Albus tetap tersenyum.

Dia melihat ke depan, ke Meja Tinggi, jelas sekali ia dapat memperhatikan para guru yang duduk sejajar. Di tengahnya terdapat kursi besar emas diduduki Kepala Sekolah Profesor McGonagall dengan topi kerucutnya. Profesor Dumbledore duduk di kanannya sedang melambai ke arah Albus. Kemudian ada Hagrid yang paling mencolok di samping kiri Prof. McGonagall, dia sedang tersenyum lebar padanya sambil mengangat kedua jempolnya. Kemudian di sampingnya lagi ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam hampir sepundak, kumis hitam lumayan tebal dan jenggot hitam dengan bagian tengah putih, pria itu nampak tersenyum terus, Albus tak tahu nama guru itu, mungkin guru baru. Saat pria itu menengok ke arahnya, pria itu tersenyum lebih lebar sambil mengedipkan matanya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan proses seleksi yang masih berlangsung. Senyum itu mengganggu Albus, ada sesuatu yang tak pas dengan senyum itu tapi ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan.

Tinggal empat anak lagi sekarang yang belum diseleksi. "Sneil, Amanda!", "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kemudian "Towler, Thomas!" yang bergabung di meja Hufflepuff juga. "Zabini, Filbert!" dinyatakan masuk Slytherin dan terakhir seorang gadis asia yang seperahu dengan Albus, "Zhang, Liu!" yang masuk Slytherin juga. Profesor Flitwick menggulung perkamennya dan mengambil kembali Topi Seleksi.

A/N : oh-iya, mungkin genre-nya bkal berubah nanti. Kepanjangan? Membosankan? Let me know then,,REVIEW! It's very helpful u know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : again, i own nothinqg, lucky for JK Rowling.

A/N : akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama, ngerangkai plot emang susah ternyata ditambah lagi ama tugas kuliah menumpuk (sorry, jadi tempat pelampiasan) :)

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari THE CURSED CHILD, meskipun gak nonton dan baca script-nya, tapi gara-gara spoiler dimana-mana yah beginilah.. oh ya sama fanfiction The Augurey by La-Matrona, salah satu cerita bagus.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, dan lagi _warning_ chapter 1  & 2 ada yang aku ubah sedikit, diedit disimpen diedit lagi disimpan lagi, dan akhirnya terposting juga. dan meskipun sudah diedit berkali-kali tetap aja pasti masih ada yang kurang, entah itu typo, atau plotnya malah jadi ancur dan gaje atau malah jadi OOC banget, maaf.

Happy Reading.

.

 _CHAPTER 3 - Tinta Hitam_

 _1999_

 _Suara tangis bayi terdengar dari sebuah pondok yang terlihat begitu kacau berantakan. Cahaya bulan menerangi kebun yang tak terawat di halaman depannya, semak belukar tumbuh subur dengan tumbuhan lavender dan mint yang menyebar dengan kemauannya. Tangis bayi masih tak terhenti sampai akhirnya satu jentikan tongkat menutupi suara jeritannya. Pemilik pondok itu dengan muka jengkel dan mata sayu kembali ke tempat tidur nyamanya, kembali ke alam bawah sadar dengan begitu cepat, tak menghiraukan suara derik pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka begitu pelan diikuti derap dua pasang kaki yang melangkah dengan penuh hati-hati._

" _Dasar wanita jalang Rowle. Kau lihat itu, Dolohov?" Terdengar suara wanita paruh baya penuh dengan amarah, sebelum melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya, "Wanita itu berani menggunakan tongkatya untuk mendiamkan keponakanku, anak satu-satunya Pangeran Kegelapan. Awas saja, aku tak akan membiarkannya hidup saat kita keluar dari gubuk kotor ini."_

" _Jangan khawatir, Madame Gaunt. Aku dengan senang hati akan mengurusnya. Rowle akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Dolohov dengan mudah tersenyum bengis seolah itu satu-satunya senyum yang ia punya, senyum normalnya._

 _Keduanya berjalan menuju ruang gelap di samping kamar tidur si pemilik pondok. Jendela kaca kotak terbuka sedikit menjadi jalan masuk cahaya bulan yang menerangi kamar gelap itu, tak ada tirai yang menutupinya, membiarkan angin dingin malam masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Kamar itu kosong, cat putih dindingnya telah luntur, bahkan sebagian ada yang retak, tak ada hiasan di dinding, tak ada kursi ataupun meja kecil untuk duduk, hanya sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang usang dengan kayunya yang terlihat rapuh, mainan bayi pun tak terlihat mendampingi tempat tidur bayi itu. Seorang bayi perempuan menangis tanpa terdengar sedikitpun suara jeritannya. Ia tetap menjerit, berharap seseorang akan datang untuk memberinya makan atau kasing sayang. Bayi itu menangis, menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa, tak tahu kalau suaranya tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu, Madame Gaunt, melangkah ke dalam. Amarahnya semakin bertambah seiring langkah kakinya masuk ke dalam, mendekati tempat tidur bayi itu. Tangannya mengepal erat, urat nadinya mengencang, dia menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan amarah yang akan meledak segera, tapi tidak, batinnya, ledakan besar amarahnya tak akan sebanding jika hanya untuk wanita jalang itu, akan ada waktunya yang lebih tepat. Dilihatnya bayi mungil itu, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari ukuran normal bayi satu tahun, beberapa bercak kemerahan terlihat hampir di seluruh kulitnya, sangat tak terawat, melebihi pondok reot yang ia tinggali._

" _Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, Rowle. Dengan kematian yang menyakitkan." Desisnya sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada bayi mungil perempuan yang masih menjerit menangis. Madame Gaunt mengambilnya, menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang Gaunt, menenangkan bayi itu,_

" _tenang Delphini, kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita kotor itu, kita akan membalas mereka atas semua yang telah mereka ambil dari kita, tentu saja setelah kita menyelesaikan Rowle busuk itu terlebih dahulu, lalu kemudian, Potter." Tatapan wanita paruh baya itu penuh dengan kebencian setelah mengucap nama keluarga yang begitu dikenal di dunia sihir. Dia berbalik keluar menuju Dolohov seraya berkata, "ayo Dolohov, kita selesaikan wanita itu sebelum aku muntah berada di tempat kotor ini." Madame Gaunt menyeringai, menyamai senyuman bengis lawan bicaranya, tangan kirinya mengambil pisau belati kesayangan dari dalam jubah hitam yang ia pakai._

 _Keesokan harinya, desa kecil di Skotlandia utara dikejutkan dengan pondok roboh yang berada di dekat ladang para penduduk. Pondok reot yang memang sudah tak terawat itu lebih kacau lagi, seperti dilewati angin topan dan hancur dalam semalam. Pemilik pondok itu ditemukan tewas sangat mengenaskan, tertimpa pondok reotnya, tak terkenali, dan Euphemia Rowle telah tewas._

* * *

 _2017_

Terdengar bunyi ' _Ting-Ting'_ menggema di aula, "PERHATIAN!", seluruh kepala murid-murid tertuju pada meja tinggi di depan aula. Wanita yang sudah sangat tua terlihat dari banyaknya kerutan di wajahnya meletakkan sendok yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengetuk gelas. Dengan jubah zamrud gelapnya ia berdiri dari kursi paling besar di tengah, Kepala Sekolah, Profesor McGonaggall. Meskipun sudah sangat tua, tatapannya masih setajam burung elang.

"Selamat malam! Kuucapkan selamat datang di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts bagi murid-murid baru kita, dan selamat datang kembali bagi murid-murid angkatan atas, terima kasih. Sebelum kita merayakan tahun ajaran baru ini, saya perkenalkan guru baru kita, Profesor Selwyn."

Pria disamping Hagrid dengan janggut putih di antara janggut hitamnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan memberi sinyal untuk Profesor McGonaggall melanjutkan, "beliau akan mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Sihir untuk semester ini dikarenakan Profesor Goode harus menjalani pengobatannya di St. Mungo. Saya harap kalian tidak akan menyusahkan Profesor Selwyn dan menjadi murid yang baik. Baiklah kalau begitu tak usah berlama-lama, saya yakin kalian sudah tak sabar untuk mengisi perut kalian jadi, selamat makan!" Ucapnya seraya menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. Sekejap keempat meja panjang itu dipenuhi berbagai makanan dengan aroma yang begitu lezat sampai Albus baru menyadari betapa perutnya kosong melompong tak ada yang tersisa dari makanan yang ia beli di kereta. Albus tak tahu harus mengambil apa dulu saking banyaknya. Daging sapi panggang, ayam, kambing, sosis, daging asap, steak, kentang goreng, puding, kacang, wortel, semuanya kelihatan enak, baunya sangat menggoda. Perut Albus serasa ingin memakan semuanya. Dan diputuskan untuk mengambil daging asap dulu dengan kacang, wortel, dan kentang goreng sedikit.

Albus seperti merasa ada sesorang yang menatapnya dari belakang, ia menengok dan mendapatkan hantu berkerah rimpel tadi memandanginya –tidak, hantu itu tidak sedang memandangi Albus, tapi memandangi sepotong daging di garpu yang akan Albus lahap. Dengan ragu Albus menanyainya, "apa kau mau?" Albus tahu itu hal yang tak masuk akal, tapi mungkin hantu di Hogwarts bisa makan makanan nyata? Dan kemungkinan itu kecil sekali.

"Tidak, tidak usah, terima kasih. Kau tahu 'kan, aku ini hantu. Memandanginya saja aku sudah puas, meskipun kepingin juga sih." Kata hantu itu sambil menepuk perut peraknya. "Silahkan, Nak. Lanjutkan."

Albus merasa bodoh karena telah menawarinya, seharusnya dia sudah tahu tak ada bedanya hantu di sini, hantu tetaplah hantu, mereka tak bisa makan. Dan dengan ragu lagi dia meneruskan makannya.

"Oh ya, Nak. Kalau boleh aku tahu, bagaimana kabar ayahmu, Harry Potter?" Hantu berkerah rimpel bertanya di sampingnya, lebih seperti berbisik.

Hantu ini tahu ayahnya? Tanya Albus dalam hati. Apa mungkin dia, "Dia baik-baik saja. Mm, apa anda Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus?"

"Oh-iya! Aku Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, kau bisa memanggilku Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus, tapi hanya kau saja." Jawab hantu itu dengan suara rendah di bagian akhir.

"Apa ayahmu pernah bercerita padamu tentangku?" Tanyanya, Albus mendengar ada nada penuh harap di sana.

"Ya." Kata itu membuat Nick tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu ayahmu pasti tidak akan melupakan kawan lamanya!" Kata hantu itu hampir berteriak lalu menghela nafas "Sudah lama sekali dia tak berkunjung ke sini. _Well_ , dia 'kan Kepala Auror, aku bisa mengerti itu, tapi tetap saja sekali-kali dia harus berkunjung."

"Akan aku sampaikan salammu pada Dad di suratku nanti." Kata Albus tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Aku senang sekali." Hantu itu diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Untung kau ditempatkan di asramaku, kalau saja tidak, si-Baron itu pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan." Dia menunjuk hantu mengerikan di meja Slytherin, disekitarnya tak ada yang orang. Anak-anak Slytherin menjaga jarak dari si hantu Baron sampai radius sekitar satu meter, seperti terdapat gaya yang berlawanan dengan gaya magnet di hantu itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau makan disamping atau berhadapan dengan hantu rupa menakutkan?

"Dia sudah jadi sok, menyebalkan sekali, hanya karna dia dapat Potter dan aku tidak. Untung si Nyonya Abu-abu tak seperti dia." Lanjut lagi Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus. Albus berpikir, hantu-hantu ini bisa membuat Rose dan dia bermusuhan.

"Eh-ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa di juluki Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus?" tanya Mike di sampingnya. Sekejap Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus berubah tampak jengkel.

"Aku sudah duga itu, pasti tiap tahun ada yang menanyaiku itu. Aku sudah merasa ini seperti ritual tahunan." Gerutu hantu itu sebelum dia memegang telinga kirinya lalu menariknya. Seluruh kepalanya terlepas dari lehernya dan jatuh di bahunya, seakan tergantung pada engsel. Puas melihat kekagetan mereka, Nick-Si-Kepala-Nyaris-Putus mengembalikan kepalanya seperti semula, lalu berdehem dan berkata, "Jadi, aku ucapkan selamat datang di asrama kami Gryffindor! Kuharap kalian akan membantu kami merebut Piala Asrama tahun ini dari tangan Ravenclaw. _Well_ tak apa-apa sih mereka menang, tapi kalau keseringan menyebalkan juga." Gerutunya sebelum ia pergi menghilang.

Ketika seluruh makanan sudah tak disentuh lagi, mereka lenyap digantikan berbagai jenis makanan penutup. Kalau saja Albus tahu masih ada makanan enak yang mengantri, dia tak akan makan daging sebanyak tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sepotong pai apel dan jus labu, semoga saja perutnya masih muat.

"Aku sudah ngantuk sekali. Kapan ya kita akan tidur?" Tanya George Makarone di samping kanan Albus disela uapannya. Albus merasa tersugesti mendengar kata tidur, dia mulai merasa hangat dan ikut ngantuk.

"aku sudah tak sabar untuk pelajaran sapu terbang, menurutmu kapan dimulai?" Tanya Mike di sebelahnya, dia sedang menggigit sepotong tar karamel.

"Entahlah, pasti besok-besok ini." Jawab Albus, ia ingat ayahnya bercerita padanya tentang pelajaran terbang pertamanya, saat dia mengalahkan Paman Draco yang akhirnya membuatnya menjadi Seeker termuda sampai saat ini.

* * *

"Albus, apa menurutmu ini sudah waktunya itu terjadi?" Terdengar dengan jelas rasa cemas di dalam suara wanita tua dengan jubah zamrud gelapnya, sesekali ia memijat keningnya ketika pikirannya terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali di sudut-sudut otaknya. Dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan saat ini. Wanita tua itu melirik lagi ke orang yang ia ajak bicara. Well, kalau saja itu memang orang nyata, tapi dia hanya _portrait_.

"Entahlah Minerva, kita hanya bisa kembali menunggu sembari mengambil pelajaran dari masa lalu. Berharap kita sudah benar-benar siap akan masa depan nantinya." Minerva kembali melihat portrait sahabat lamanya sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja Albus Dumbledore katakan. Minerva sangat berharap kawan lamanya masih tetap ada di sampingnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Bukan menemaninya sebagai portrait, tetapi secara utuh. Minerva membutuhkan kebijaksanaan, ketenangan, kepastian, dan biasanya Albus yang akan memberinya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan yang sudah tiada, Minerva. Kita sebenarnya masih di sini, hanya saja dalam bentuk berbeda." Perkataan Albus membangunkan wanita tua itu dari lamunannya.

"iya Albus, aku tahu itu." Ucapnya sebelum mengambil nafas berat, "kecelakaan Goode itu bukan hanya suatu kebetulan, kan?"

Dia tahu kalau sahabatnya juga tak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi dia hanya ingin mendengar seseorang berpikiran yang sama. Dia melanjutkan, tak mengharap juga untuk jawaban.

"Ini terlalu banyak terjadi kebetulan, Albus. Kuharap keputusanku untuk merekrut Selwyn tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu." Ada setitik penyesalan di kalimat wanita tua itu.

"Tenanglah, Minerva, kau terlalu banyak memikirkan ramalan itu. Kita, manusia, tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di masa depan, bahkan di hari esok pun tak ada yang tahu pasti. Ramalan itu hanya untuk memberikan kita pilihan. Masa depan, kitalah yang menentukan berdasarkan beribu pilihan yang telah kita pilih atau ambil. Dan kita telah berusaha untuk memilih pilihan yang paling baik untuk kita sendiri dan semua. Lagi pula ramalan masa depan tak terikat dengan pohon, kan? Itu masih bisa saja lepas." Kerlipan mata dan senyum kecil yang khas menutup perkataan Dumbledore.

"Iya, tentu saja." Kata Minerva sebelum menghela nafas, seperti setengah lega karena pikirannya lebih tenang dari pertama kali dia masuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah setelah acara makan malam normal dengan para guru lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka hanya diam, terhanyut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku dengar dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya?" Suara mantan Kepala Sekolah terdengar lagi.

"Siapa? Si bungsu Potter?" Albus mengangguk tersenyum.

Minerva mengambil nafas,

"Yah, aku hanya berharap dia lebih bijak, tidak mewarisi sifat prankster-nya James. Sudah penuh tanganku dengan kakaknya Rosella, ditambah para Weasley dan si sulung Malfoy, belum lagi Peeves dan lainnya." Wanita tua itu menghela nafas panjang, sementara lelaki tua di portrait tertawa kecil.

* * *

Waktu berlalu terlalu cepat, sudah dua minggu lebih sejak hari pertama mereka datang ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Dua minggu lebih sejak dimulainya kehidupan mereka sebagai murid di sekolah tua itu, sejak dimulainya berbagai hal yang menakjubkan yang mereka belum ketahui tentang sihir, terlebih lagi untuk para kelahiran _muggle_ di tahun pertamanya, mereka sangat antusias. Seantuias para guru mereka untuk memberikan PR. Tugas sejarah sihir yang paling melelahkan, membuat rangkuman tentang sejarah berdirinya Hogwarts sepanjang 4 kaki, membuat murid-murid tahun pertama bergadang, tentu bagi mereka yang malas untuk mengerjakannya jauh-jauh hari, bukan saat malam sebelum tugas itu dikumpul. Dan Albus tak ada bedanya, waktunya telah ia habiskan menonton Rose latihan quidditch, minum teh di pondok Hagrid, menulis surat untuk orangtuanya, mencoba mantra-mantra baru, dan yang pasti tugas Sejarah Sihir tak ada di daftar yang ingin Albus lakukan. Dia pastikan besok akan ada banyak yang tidur pulas di kelas Sejarah Sihir, sementara Profesor Binn menerangkan materi tanpa menghiraukan murid-muridnya. Itu lebih seperti mendengarkan lagu pengantar tidur bagi mereka. Waktu tidur malam akan diganti jadwalnya ke waktu pelajaran Sejarah.

Albus jadi teringat surat izin Rose untuk kunjungan ke Hogsmeade yang tertinggal di bawah bantal tidurnya di rumah. Rose sangat panik, sampai mengira kalau Albus dan Scorpius sedang mengerjainya dan Lily memarahinya, " _kenapa kau harus ceroboh? Untung saja aku jadi minta Profesor McGonaggal untuk memberikan kita masing-masing satu surat, kalau saja hanya satu surat untuk kita berdua, aku juga nggak akan jadi ikut ke Hogsmeade gara-gara kamu._ " Dan untung lagi Lily ingat kebiasaan kembarannya menyimpan benda di bawah bantal tidur, segera dia menulis surat ke ibu mereka untuk mengirimkan surat izin itu secepatnya, dan suratmya tiba tepat saat mereka akan bersiap-siap pergi ke Hogsmeade, kiriman itu tak lupa disertai catatan pendek dari ibunya khusus untuk Rose. Albus tebak pasti bunyinya seperti _jangan ceroboh lagi, belajar yang benar, jangan main quidditch terus._ Albus tersenyum sebelum menguap ngantuk dan memutuskan untuk menutup rangkumannya sampai disitu, berpikir kalau tugasnya sudah masuk kategori cukup.

Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sudah sepi, cuma empat atau lima anak yang masih berkutat dengan perkamen dan pena, yang lainnya sudah menyerah untuk menyelesaikan PR mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja di ranjang mereka yang empuk. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam dua pagi. Albus bergegas merapikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan tadi dan memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya setelah jam Sejarah Sihir besok. Dia menggulung perkamen-perkamen yang tersisa dan menutup botol tinta hitam yang masih setengah botol,

"Maaf?" Albus mendongak ke asal suara, di hadapannya gadis berkaca-mata kotak sedang berdiri dengan senyum kecil yang kaku, Annelise Diophan.

"Apa aku boleh minta tintamu, sedikit saja, hanya untuk menulis satu paragraf?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan seberapa dikit tinta yang ia minta dengan tangannya. Gadis itu seperti menahan napas saat menunggu Albus untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Oh-iya, tentu saja, ini." Albus menyerahkan botol tinta yang baru ia tutup dengan senyum kecil berharap gadis itu tak merasa canggung lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Annelise sembari menarik nafas lega, ia melebarkan senyum kakunya itu sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Albus dan kembali ke posisinya di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi.

Albus kembali merapikan barang-barangnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan ingin cepat beranjak ke kamar asramanya sebelum suara gadis berkaca-mata kotak itu lagi menghentikan langkah pertamanya.

"Kau mau tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Iya?" Jawab Albus bingung,

"Kalau begitu, tak apa jika aku kembalikan besok tintamu?"

"Oh, iya- tak apa, besok saja." Annelise mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali lagi dengan perkamen panjang dan pena bulunya. Dan akhirnya Albus bisa bertemu dengan ranjang empuknya.

* * *

Bulan Oktober tak terasa akan datang, angin musim gugur bertambah dingin mulai mempersiapkan turunnya salju. Pohon Willow tua dengan gagahnya berdiri sambil mengibaskan ranting-rantingnya dengan lumayan keras tanpa bantuan angin, membuat dedaunan menguning kecoklatan kering berjatuhan. Itu hal yang lumayan aneh bagi Albus Potter melihat pohon besar tua yang bisa bergerak di tempatnya dengan leluasa, membuatnya berpikir apa saja yang dapat dilakukan pohon tua itu.

Perhatian Albus kembali ke selembar surat panjang dari ibunya yang baru saja ia terima. Dia senang mengetahui semuanya baik-baik saja, yeah memang tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan kan? Ibunya menulis banyak hal, dari tentang ayahnya yang sudah pulang selamat dari misi Auror-nya, ke cerita Bibi Luna yang juga akan segera pulang dari ekspedisinya di pegunungan utara Rusia yang sangat dingin mencari keberadaan hewan mitos _Vlankspurt_ yang kata Bibi Luna masih satu keluarga dengan Wackspurt atau apalah namanya. Avalon, anak bungsunya yang hampir 11 tahun, ikut pergi bersamanya mengingat di rumah mereka tidak ada orang yang menemani Avalon, Paman Neville harus mengajar lagi di Hogwarts dan anak sulung mereka Frank di sini untuk tahun pertamanya.

"Albus!"

Albus mendongak temannya, Mike, berjalan ke arahnya.

"hai, ada apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu duduk di salah satu batu besar dekat Albus, menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali menengok ke arahnya

"apa kau sudah dengar, gadis berkacamata Annelise ditemukan tak sadar diri di koridor yang dekat dengan kelas kosong?"

"Apa?" tanya Albus ragu, berpikir kalau dia salah dengar.

"Iya, si Diophan, Lorie Bush dan Bella Bowie menemukannya saat mereka mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Sudah hampir seisi kastil tahu berita itu, kau belum?"

Bush dan Bowie, pantas saja berita itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana, mereka mempunyai kebiasaan untuk bercerita tanpa diundang.

"Kapan?" Albus menghiraukan pertanyaan Mike.

"Huh- oh tadi siang setelah Sejarah Sihir."

Albus mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa dia sampai pingsan?" Albus bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin kelelahan," jawab Mike.

Albus menunggu kelanjutan jawaban Mike, merasa ada koma di terakhir kalimat itu.

"tapi menurut pemeriksaan Madam Pompfrey, Diophan dimantrai, seragamnya penuh dengan cipratan tinta hitam, mungkin itu gara-gara botol tinta yang pecah di samping tubuhnya. Well, itu yang Bella dan Lorie bilang." Mike mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

Melihat Albus yang semakin mengerutkan dahinya seperti orang cemas, Mike menghela nafs kecil

"sudahlah Albus, palingan dia pingsan gara-gara gak tidak sengaja masuk jebakan si Weasley atau anak-anak lainnya. Tahu kan, kastil ini penuh prankster."

Albus mengendorkan kerutan dahinya dan tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil ringan, teringat dengan kejahilan Fred saat mencoba mengerjai Peeves. Tukang onar mengerjai tukang onar lainnya.

Tapi mau tak mau, pikiran Albus teringat kembali ke gadis kacamata kotak yang meminjam tintanya tadi malam.

* * *

A/N : terima kasih lagi udah baca sejauh ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf buat yang udah lama nunggu.. lagi kena writer's block. Chapter ini udah lama selesai tapi masih disimpen, pengen nyelesain chapter selanjutnya dulu biar bisa update cepet, alhasil karena jari-jarinya gatel pengen mencet tombol update, ya udahlah.

Disclaimer: you wouldn't sue me, when i said _it's mine_ , right?

 _Bad schedules, warning for mistakes, nonsense, similarity (if there is), etc, etc. We're just hoomann (not funny -_-)_

Happy Reading.

...

 _CHAPTER 4 – Penyerangan Rumah_

...

 _Semua orang berdiri dari kursi mereka, mata mereka tertuju pada Albus. Pita dan tirai mendekorasi di seluruh penjuru ruangan, warna-warna pastel memenuhi setiap sudutnya, setiap pandangan. Hidangan-hidangan lezat tersaji di setiap meja di kedua sudut ruangan, musik mengalun lembut di ruangan tersebut. Aneh, terdengar seperti nada Here comes the bride. Orang-orang terlihat begitu gembira. Albus tak tahu ada acara apa di rumahnya saat ini, dia sangat bingung sekaligus merasa senang entah kenapa. Dan baru disadari dia juga memakai jas formal ala penyihir seperti orang-orang yang ia lihat saat ini. Semua orang berpakaian menawan, pipi-pipi mereka memerah karena saking bahagianya tertawa, tetapi mereka seperti menertawakannya. Setiap kali mereka melihat Albus, tawa mereka semakin keras, apalagi saat dia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang berjubah itu di atas karpet merah, sampai dia tiba di depan sebuah altar. Noosey, kucing milik Lily, duduk diam di altar itu dengan pakaian yang terlalu mewah untuk seekor kucing, dia terlihat seperti kucing pengantin. Di sampingnya Mike berdiri dengan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti Albus, di tangannya terdapat kotak beludru merah dan itu membuat apa yang ditakutkan Albus menjadi lebih nyata. Tak usah meminjam otak Lily untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini, kotak beludru merah, kucing pengantin di altar, dan Albus berjalan di karpet merah menuju altar..._

" _Albus, apa kau sudah siap? Albus?" Albus panik, suara Mike bertanya terdengar samar olehnya, dia terdiam di tempat._

"Albus, Albus? Albus!"

Albus terlonjak kaget, mata ngantuknya berkedip beberapa kali untuk memeperjelas penglihatannya. _Cuma mimpi,_ batinnya lega. Di sampingnya Mike masih dengan piama tidurnya – _syukurlah,_ tambah batin Albus- terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" Suara Albus terdengar aneh dengan tenggorokan kering sehabis tidur, ia berdehem.

"Apa kau ingat aku menaruh kaos kakiku dimana?" Mike menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bawah ranjangmu?"

"Sudah aku cari, tak ada."

"Mungkin sudah diambil peri rumah." Jim Nick-Carry bersuara, "kemarin lalu seragamku juga dipunguti mereka padahal baru aku pakai sekali." Gerutunya.

"Dimana kalian menaruhnya?" Giliran Frank yang bertanya.

"Bawah ranjang." Jawab Mike dan George bersamaan, entah karena apa secara refleks semua orang di kamar itu menengok ke bawah ranjang mereka masing-masing, seperti mengharapkan ada sesuatu disana.

"Wah kalau gitu aku juga tak akan taruh barangku di bawah ranjang." Gumam George Makarone.

Mike mendengus "untung aku masih punya beberapa pasang kaos kaki." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berjalan ke koper besarnya.

Albus berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang rekreasi asramanya mengekor di belakang Frank dan Jim sementara Mike dan George bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan muggle mereka atau lebih tepatnya rata-rata tentang klub sepak bola favorit mereka. Sebenarnya Mike berdarah campuran hanya saja keluarganya jarang berhubungan dengan dunia sihir, malahan mereka tak pernah menyebut tentang dunia sihir sampai Mike mendapatkan suratnya dan Mrs. Carbret dengan segera mengkontak keluarga sihirnya untuk meminta bantuan, sementara George kelahiran muggle.

Albus menghela nafas saat teringat mimpinya, semakin hari semakin aneh saja mimpinya. Seaneh si kaca-mata Diophan yang hampir tiap hari memanggilnya, gadis itu seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu atau ingin memberitahunya sesuatu, entahlah, tetapi selalu berhenti setelah menyebut nama Albus, dia terlihat bingung, linglung. Albus awalnya berpikir karena malu si Diophan tidak jadi melanjutkan pertanyaannya tapi selama hampir empat minggu penuh, semenjak dia siuman dari pingsannya dan setelah mengembalikan botol tinta Albus yang baru sampai sekarang dia hanya memanggil namanya dengan nada bertanya kemudian terhenti dan si Diophan bingung, seperti lupa dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dan kelihatannya itu tidak ada kaitan dengan sifat pemalunya, bahkan Ian Aggrove dari Ravenclaw yang terkenal sangat sangat pemalu sudah berani mengangkat tangannya di kelas setelah seminggu di Hogwarts untuk izin ke toilet.

Mereka tiba di aula besar, bangku panjangnya hampir terisi penuh. Beberapa labu oranye besar dengan ukiran mata dan mulut sudah tampak menghiasi ruangan besar itu, mengingat besok malam adalah malam Halloween. Seperti biasa Albus melihat si Diophan, George dan lainnya memanggilnya 'penggemar Albus' – _tentu saja saat dibelakangnya_ \- duduk di ujung meja panjang dekat pintu aula, sehingga susah jika ia ingin mengabaikannya. Albus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus berusaha agar tidak bertemu mata dengan si kaca-mata, berharap kebiasaan 'memanggil'-nya sejak empat minggu lalu telah berakhir atau paling tidak gadis itu lupa. Dia menahan nafasnya ...

Dan si Diophan memang lupa kelihatannya.

Albus melepaskan nafas leganya seraya melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di bangku panjang, mengambil tempat di samping Mike yang menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan senyum lebar menatap jajaran makanan di hadapannya. Belum Albus menuangkan penuh jus labu dalam pialanya, burung hantu pengantar koran berserbuan masuk ke dalam aula. Satu Daily Prophet jatuh di hadapan Jim, lebih persisnya jatuh di dalam mangkuk sup kacangnya sehingga membuat cipratan di seragam barunya, yang lain tertawa. Dengan kesal ia menyingkirkan koran yang hampir separuh basah itu dan membuka gulungan.

" _Bloody hell_!"

Semua orang di sekitar Jim mendekat.

Albus dengan posisi aneh meringkuk mendekat ke koran itu, penasaran. Di halaman depan koran itu terpampang foto besar sebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang sebagiannya telah hancur seperti terhantam meteor yang lumayan besar. Albus tahu rumah itu, sangat tahu malahan, tak perlu lagi membaca judul _Headline_ -nya yang dicetak tebal dan sama ukurannya dengan foto di bawahnya.

 **RUMAH KELUARGA POTTER DISERANG,**

 **Persaingan keras untuk kursi Menteri, atau**

 **Ada hubungannya dengan** _ **Kau-Tahu-Siapa?**_

Semua orang di aula besar mendesis, membaca berita terheboh selama sepekan ini setelah berita terbukanya keempat brankas Gringotts, seorang murid bahkan ada yang membacanya keras-keras untuk orang lain di sekitarnya mendengarkan. Perlahan setelah semua orang selesai berkomentar tentang berita itu perhatian mereka tertuju pada Albus.

"Albus?"

Albus tak tahu apa itu suara Mike, Frank, atau siapalah, atau mungkin Narcissa? Tak penting, rumahnya telah diserang, dihancurkan. Refleks kepalanya menengok ke meja panjang Ravenclaw jauh di hadapannya, mencari rambut coklat gelombang Lily, menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan mengganggu dari para murid di sekitarnya. Tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Albus langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap meja Slytherin sambil tetap mengabaikan tatapan dan desisan itu, dia menangkap mata Scorpius yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Rose juga tak ada. Albus tak tahu harus apa lagi sekarang, dimana mereka berdua sekarang? Apa mereka sudah tahu berita itu? Bagaimana ia menghubungi ayah dan ibunya saat ini, burung hantu terlalu lama, terlalu jauh. Dia sangat ingin tahu keadaan mereka –tidak, dia _harus tahu_ secepatnya.

Dengan cara satu-satunya yang ia ketahui Albus bergegas keluar dari aula besar, mengabaikan panggilan dari teman-temannya. Dia berlari di koridor panjang, menabrak satu atau dua murid lainnya, atau lebih.

' _Semoga mereka tidak apa-apa. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja._ '

Kalimat itu diucapkannya seperti mantra, berulang-ulang sambil terus berlari dan berharap dia tidak berada di koridor yang salah, apalagi tersesat.

Selama sesaat ia bernafas lega di sela nafas terengah-engahnya melihat patung _Gargoyle_ tua dan kemudian mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak tahu _password_ ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Albus?"

Lehernya hampir saja terkilir karena menengok terlalu cepat ke asal suara di belakangnya. Wanita tua jangkung dengan jubah gelap khas melihat ke bawah, ke Albus. Rambut hitam abu-abunya tersanggul rapi, kerutan di dahinya menambah saat wanita tua itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Profesor?"

Albus kehilangan kata-kata, tidak, hanya saja saraf di otaknya kurang cepat untuk merangkai kata, ditambah nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal dari lomba lari dadakan dengan waktu. Dia hanya menengok ke patung di depannya tadi sekilas dan kembali ke Profesor McGonagall, memberi isyarat. Seperti tahu apa yang dimaksud Albus, penyihir tua itu melangkah ke depan,

" _Acid Globe._ "

Patung Gargoyle di hadapan mereka bergeser perlahan bersama bunyi gesekan batu dengan batu, menampakkan sebuah tangga melingkar ke satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di belakangnya. Albus mengekor di belakang penyihir tua itu.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah terbuka.

"Lily? Rose? Paman –eh, Profesor Neville –maksudku, Longbottom?"

Paman Neville tersenyum, "tak apa Albus, kita tidak di kelas."

"Profesor McGonagall, bisakah kami meminjam jaringan floo sebentar?" Lily langsung menyahut pembicaraan,

"Kami ingin tahu keadaan orang tua kami." Lanjut Rose, membuat Albus ingat kembali tentang keberadaan dua kakak kembarnya di ruangan.

Semua orang menatap Kepala Sekolah yang menghela nafas, wanita tua itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap lantai batu di bawahnya seolah ia sedang melakukan pengamatan, kemudian tanpa mendongak

"Albus?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Albus sigap menjawab. "Iya, Profesor?"

Profesor McGonagall langsung mendongak sambil tersenyum, "tidak kamu, Mr. Potter."

Albus nyengir malu sadar kalau Albus _lain_ yang dipanggil, sementara Profesor McGonagall berjalan lebih ke dalam ruangan, menuju deretan portrait penyihir-penyihir besar, dia berhenti di depan portrait kosong dengan _background_ biru elektrik seperti mata si empunya.

"Albus?" McGonagall memanggil lagi.

Albus Dumbledore datang dari samping kiri dalam portraitnya. Sangat nyentrik, pikir Albus. Dengan kaca-mata setengah lingkarannya apalagi dengan jubah biru elektrik seperti iris mata yang kadang berkedip aneh ditambah topi kerucut yang tak pernah berdiri sempurna, selalu tergeletak di atas rambut putih perak panjang yang menyatu dengan jenggot yang sama panjangnya itu.

"Ah, Minerva." Senyum samar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Albus, bagaimana kondisi mereka? Apa kau sudah kesana?"

Senyum samar itu perlahan hilang.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa masuk ke sana, jalanku terpotong entah kenapa, aku menyuruh Phineas untuk mencoba masuk ke St. Mungo dan Kementrian, mencari kabar, kita tunggu saja. Aku yakin mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

Mata Dumbledore berkedip pada ketiga Potter muda di ruangan dengan senyum samarnya lagi.

"Mereka pikir aku siapa, eh? Aku Phineas Nigellus Black, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang terkenal dan terbaik, salah satu keluarga penyumbang besar disana dan mereka tak ada hormatnya padaku, tak ada sopan, dasar anak jaman sekarang. Mereka seharusnya dikurung dalam kamar selama tiga bulan seperti jamanku dulu."

Terdengar gerutu dari portrait kosong di samping kanan atas portrait Dumbledore. Bayangan si empunya perlahan datang.

"Phineas, apa kau sudah?" tanya McGonagall tak sabar.

"Iya-iya, mereka ada di St. Mungo, tapi hanya yang wanita yang terluka kata healer kurus, dia persis kayak tongkatku dulu, apalagi hidungnya, persis kayak bocah kayu di cerita muggle." Phineas tertawa sinis.

"Phineas." Suara McGonagall memperingatkan tajam.

"Mum? Ada apa dengan Mum?" Albus menyahut, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada portrait di atas Dumbledore, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku yakin ibumu masih hidup, dia hanya terkena beberapa kutukan kata healer muka lonjong itu, well, tapi mungkin dua puluh tidak bisa kau hitung beberapa juga, apalagi ada empat orang yang bisa saja menyerang secara bersamaan, tapi.. well, aku yakin dia masih hidup,.. atau tidak."

Nafas Lily terhenti keras selama sesaat, kedua tangannya langsung menutupi mulut terbukanya, tak percaya. Sementara Rose mendekat dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan, siap merangkulnya.

"Phineas, tolong jangan tambah ketakutan mereka." Kata Dumbledore dengan kerlingan mata sambil melihat di samping atasnya seolah dia bisa melihat sosok portrait yang baru selesai bicara.

Portrait yang paling tua itu menghela nafas, "well, tenanglah anak muda, setelah mendengar cerita kehebatan ibumu aku yakin dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa kami bisa menjenguknya sebentar, kumohon?" Lily kembali bertanya setelah mengambil nafas panjang.

Profesor McGonagall menatap portrait Dumbledore seperti meminta saran, atau mungkin persetujuan, kemudian ke Paman Neville yang mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalian akan ditemani Profesor Longbottom ke St. Mungo, berhati-hatilah Neville." Paman Neville mengangguk pelan lagi sebelum menuju ke perapian.

"Ayo Albus, Rose, Lily."

Satu persatu ketiga Potter mendekat ke perapian,

"Ucapkan dengan jelas, okei?" kata Paman Neville sebelum Lily menaburkan bubuk ditangannya.

"St. Mungo." Lily menghilang bersama kobaran api hijau, diikuti Rose, kemudian Albus.

Seraya mengambil nafas lumayan dalam dia mengambil segenggam bubuk _floo,_ melangkah ke dalam perapian. Sekejap setelah ia mengucapkan tempat yang dituju dan menaburkan bubuk itu, Albus seperti tersedot oleh semacam vacum cleaner, berputar-putar, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menggunakan jaringan _floo_ , tapi tetap saja pasti ada rasa terkejut tiap sesuatu entah darimana dan apa menarik tubuhnya. Dan detik kemudian Albus muncul di area _floo_ rumah sakit sihir terbesar di London.

Orang-orang dengan jubah hijau limau lalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit, mereka terlihat begitu sibuk.

Albus melangkah keluar dari area _floo_ , melihat ke sekelilingnya mencari kedua kakaknya saat Paman Neville muncul di belakangnya.

"Dimana ka-?"

"Paman Neville!" Potong Lily sebelum Paman Neville sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Lewat sini! Mereka ada di koridor ini." Rose menunjuk koridor di samping kanan dengan salah satu tulisannnya ' _Bangsal Perawatan Darurat'._

Mereka berlari.

Lily langsung cepat-cepat bertanya saat melihat seorang helaer pria paruh baya baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar pasien.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana kamar pasien Mrs. Potter atau Healer Potter?"

"Oh –kebetulan sekali, ini kamarnya, Nona Potter." Jawab healer itu dengan senyum ramahnya, ketiga Potter muda menghela nafas lega.

Lily segera berlari ke dalam sambil mengucapkan "terima kasih." Diikuti Rose dan Albus yang tak lupa juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si helaer, sementara Paman Neville mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum padanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang sama sebelum ia masuk dan menutup pintu.

Mulut Albus terbuka tak percaya sambil terus mendekat ke satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu. Di sana terbaring dengan tanpa tanda kehidupan selain detak lemah jantung yang tentu saja tak bisa Albus dengar dengan telinga telanjang, ibunya, begitu pucat bahkan rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang biasanya berkilau dan sekarang terurai terlihat tak hidup.

"Mum?" suaranya terdengar lemah, tenaganya seperti menurun drastis.

Rose dan Lily mengambil tempat di samping kiri ranjang dan dengan sigap menggenggam tangan ibu mereka, keduanya. Sementara Albus di samping kanan ranjang dan ikut menggenggam tangan ibunya yang lain.

Pintu terbuka lagi, semua menengok melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Harry!" Paman Neville menyapa orang yang baru masuk itu yang tampak terkejut juga, ayahnya.

"Neville?" Tak perlu waktu lama, berurutan bola mata ayahnya memandangi orang-orang di ruangan, kemudian dia melangkah mendekat ke keluarganya.

"Dad, Mum?" Tanya Lily lirih.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja, aku pastikan dia akan kembali normal dua atau tiga hari ini. Kalian jangan khawatir, okei?" Ketiga anaknya mengangguk.

Albus melihat ayahnya, memandangnya lekat-lekat, mencari tahu apa dia berbohong atau tidak tentang kondisi ibunya yang akan kembali normal dengan cepat. Kaca-mata bulatnya masih bertengger setia di hidungnya, rambut hitamnya yang mulai memudar terlihat lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya, dia nampak sedikit lebih tua dari terakhir kali Albus lihat di peron 9 ¾ . Dan tidak, Albus cukup yakin ayahnya tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wanita di ranjang, sesekali meremas tangan yang ia pegang saat Paman Neville memanggil ayahnya.

"Harry?"

Ayahnya berjalan menghampirinya, beberapa langkah mendekat ke pintu, cukup jauh dari mereka, seperti ingin tak didengar keras-keras oleh yang lain.

"Apa ini hal yang _serius_?" Terdengar Paman Neville menekankan kata 'serius' dalam pertanyaannya.

Tentu saja ini serius, ibunya terkena dua puluh kutukan –mungkin lebih- dan berakhir di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri, tentu saja ini _serius_. Batin Albus, dan ia tergoda untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh.

"Sepertinya, entahlah." Suara ayahnya terdengar kesal, frustrasi. "Aku belum memikirkan hal itu,'Mione.." ayahnya menghela nafas berat dan lelah.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Paman Neville lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, aku baru saja kembali dari misiku, beberapa hari terakhir ini banyak laporan tentang penggunaan sihir hitam kau tahu, dan sampai rumah yang aku lihat.. hanya Hermione yang tahu detailnya. Dia sudah pulang dari sini mungkin saat mereka datang. Yang aku tahu empat dari _mereka_ 'berkunjung' dan menghancurkan, entah apa yang mereka sebenarnya inginkan."

"Apa kau tahu salah satu dari mereka?"

"Dolohov. Hermione memberitahuku dengan jelas sebelum ia pingsan."

"Dolo- tapi dia 'kan?"

"aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang membawanya."

Mereka diam sesaat sebelum ayahnya berkata seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang Paman Neville belum suarakan.

"Mereka diam-diam masuk dengan cara muggle sepertinya." Terdengar humor di suara ayahnya.

"Dengan kunci?" Suara Paman Neville terdengar terkejut.

"Yeah, hanya dengan itu. Jaringan floo selalu aku amankan, apalagi di sekitar rumah. Kau bisa bilang aku terlalu paranoid tapi, well, apa yang dikatakan Moody dulu, _tetap waspada_?" Mereka tertawa pelan, kemudian diam sejenak.

"Apa kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi di kantor Unspeakable dan Gringotts?"

Ayahnya tidak menjawab, hanya hening sesaat kemudian seperti ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ayahnya bertanya dengan santai, anehnya Paman Neville juga setuju untuk mengubah topik mereka.

"Bagaimana Luna dan Avalon? Apa mereka balik lagi?"

"Well, mereka baik-baik, baru saja pulang seminggu yang lalu. Lisa Scamander baru saja berkunjung kemarin katanya. Kau tahu _Weeping Wirgleton_ sangat efektif untuk menjaga kebun kita dari jembalang?"

Mereka tertawa pelan lagi.

"Akan ku sampaikan itu pada Mrs. Weasley saat dia berkunjung lagi nanti. Mereka baru saja pulang sekitar dua jam yang lalu." Kata ayahnya disela tawa kecil.

"Kuharap mereka tidak menghancurkan kamarku."

Albus mendongak melihat Rose.

"Yeah, apalagi bunga hydrangea unicorn-ku. Sudah susah aku merawatnya tanpa sihir, dan itu-"

"Kau 'kan bisa minta Bibi Luna lagi." Rose memotong.

"-sangat langka. Dengarkan sampai selesai omonganku." Sahut Lily.

"Wow, kau tak perlu melotot juga untuk mengatakannya." Rose menggeleng pelan dengan seringaian kecil, Lily mendengus. Albus memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali memperhatikan ibunya lagi. Pasti dia juga akan memutar bola matanya seperti yang Albus lakukan jika saja mendengar kedua kakaknya saat ini, Albus tersenyum.

...

Hari Halloween. Kalau Albus di rumah saat ini, keluarganya akan berkunjung ke makam James dan Lily Potter, kakek-neneknya yang telah tiada, kemudian makan besar bersama Weasley atau bersama Kakek-Nenek Granger. Tapi sekarang dia sudah di Hogwarts, dan kemarin rumahnya baru saja dijadikan kentang tumbuk. Sampai sekarang belum diperbaiki karena keperluan penyelidikan dan syukurlah ibunya sudah siuman setelah tiga belas jam menunggu kemarin. Hampir sehari penuh mereka berada di St. Mungo dan Albus bermaksud untuk menginap, menemani ibunya, sekalian menghindar dari tes mantra hari ini maksud utamanya. Well, kalau saja Lily tak mengingatkannya di depan ibu mereka, dan Rose juga ikut-ikutan turut andil.

Akhirnya tes tertulis mantra telah selesai, lega itu tak sesulit ramuan.

Labu besar maupun kecil bertambah jumlahnya di aula besar Albus lihat dan meja panjang para guru belum ada penghuninya padahal sudah waktunya makan siang, atau mungkin Albus dan Mike terlalu awal keluar dari kelas mantra, meninggalkan Frank dan yang lain. Hanya Profesor Selwyn yang sudah menampakkan diri bersama beberapa gerombol murid angkatan tujuh di belakangnya. Dan sekarang guru PTIH yang ramah itu sedang berjalan ke arah Albus.

"Siang, Mr. Potter."

"Siang, Profesor. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya.

Prof. Selwyn menggabungkan kedua tangannya di depan, "oh tidak, tidak." Perlahan senyum ramahnya pudar, "aku turut sedih atas apa yang terjadi pada Mrs. Potter."

"Terima kasih Profesor, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Ibu saya sudah siuman."

Senyum kecil ramahnya muncul kembali, mengangguk pelan sambil melepas kaitan kedua tangannya "oh, kuharap semoga Mrs. Potter lekas sehat dan kembali normal."

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikamati makan siangmu, Mr. Potter." Lanjut profesor itu, tangannya menggeser piala jus labu yang sudah Albus tuangkan penuh ke hadapannya tepat, dan pergi keluar.

Aneh, pikir Albus sebelum mengangkat pialanya.

"Jangan diminum!" Kalimat itu diucapkan terlalu cepat.

Albus dan Mike serentak menengok ke gadis berkaca-mata Diophan yang tersenyum kaku.

"Tadi ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam jusmu." Sambung gadis itu cepat-cepat.

Albus menengok lagi ke dalam pialanya, tak melihat sesuatu yang menjijikan dia kembali ke gadis yang baru mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Alis Albus terangkat, bertanya. Terlihat sekali gadis itu tak pandai berbohong.

"Err anu," Diophan menghela nafas, "aku tahu ini kedengarannya konyol, tadi aku lihat Profesor Selwyn baru saja menuangkan cairan ungu ke dalam pialamu."

"Beneran konyol." Sahut Mike, "apa alasan Profesor Selwyn melakukan itu? Mungkin lensa kaca-matamu minta diganti dengan yang baru."

Diophan berusaha tak memutar bola matanya dari balik kaca-mata. "Tak percaya, minum saja." Suaranya tenang tak menantang sambil menunjuk piala Albus.

"Kau gila, kau baru saja bilang jangan diminum, sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk minum."

Diophan mengangkat satu alisnya ke Mike, seperti ingin bilang 'apa? Kau takut?' sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Albus lagi.

"Penyerangan di rumahmu telah direncanakan, dan mungkin juga di Gringotts dan kantor Unspeakable. Ini memang kedengarannya konyol, percaya atau tidak, Profesor Selwyn mungkin terlibat dalam merencanakan hal itu." Katanya pelan.

"Maksudmu, Profesor Selwyn orang jahat?" tanya Albus ragu.

"Aku tak tahu dia orang jahat atau bukan, tapi dia memang berniat buruk."

"Darimana kau tahu?" giliran Mike bertanya, suaranya penuh curiga.

"Aku ingat sekarang, sebelum aku pingsan empat minggu yang lalu, aku mendengar pembicaraan aneh seorang pria dan wanita yang mungkin sudah tua aku rasa –suaranya terdengar seperti nenek-nenek menurutku- di dalam kelas kosong yang dekat perpustakaan. Aku tahu itu Profesor Selwyn karena, mungkin dia tahu kalau ada orang yang menguping jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan dan karena itu aku tahu dia Porfesor selwyn, saat pintu kelasnya dibuka aku jadi tahu,"

"dan kau tak bersembunyi?" potong Mike.

"Disana tak ada tempat sembunyi, kalau aku langsung pergi kemungkinannya kecil jika dia tak curiga melihatku berlari, itu koridor satu arah dan aku saat itu terlalu terkejut –takut- untuk berpikir cepat." Semburat merah terlihat di wajah gadis itu, ia melanjutkan, "sesaat yang kutahu dia merapalkan mantra dan membuatku pingsan." Mike langsung menyahut,

"Oh, dan aku lihat jejak sepatu dengan tinta hitam di dekat kau pingsan. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku Sejarah Hogwarts ke perpus waktu itu, setelah Diophan dibawa ke Hospital Wing. Apa mungkin itu sepatunya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab, semuanya sedang merangkai informasi.

"Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang mengatakannya? Kenapa tidak sebelum penyengaran itu?" Albus tak bisa menyembuyikan amarahnya, kalau saja yang dikatakan si Diophan itu benar, kalau saja si Diophan mengatakan itu jauh-jauh hari mungkin rumahnya tak akan hancur dan ibunya tak akan berada di St. Mungo sampai sekarang. Well, meskipun ia tak mati tapi tetap saja, _dasar_.

Dengan ekspresi tak nyaman dan semburat merah bersalah, gadis itu menjawab "Well, aku baru saja ingat semuanya tadi pagi, maksudku benar-benar mengingat kejadian itu."

"Apa maksudmu baru ingat semuanya?" Mike bertanya lagi.

"Well, setelah aku sadar aku hampir tak mengingat semua yang terjadi di hari itu, yang aku ingat jelas cuma waktu aku sarapan dan sebelum itu, semuanya terlihat samar -maksudku yang kejadian-kejadian setelah aku sarapan itu-, semuanya samar. Kau tahu, seperti kau bermimpi melakukan sesuatu dan terlihat -terasa nyata- padahal itu hanya mimpi. Jadi, aku merasa kejadian yang setelah aku sarapan itu seperti mimpi padahal itu beneran nyata, oke, jadi kebalikannya. Dan setiap pagi aku bangun aku merasa ingat harus memberitahumu sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba lupa -bukan tiba-tiba juga- tapi samar-samar ingat dan bingung, apa itu hanya di mimpiku atau sebenarnya nyata, sekarang aku beneran bingung dengan kalimatku. Oke – _menghela nafas-_ aku punya firasat kalau mantra yang dirapalkan Profesor Selwyn sudah mengacak-acak memoriku, kau tahu seperti.. well, seperti itu." Albus -yang mulai lupa amarahnya- dan Mike sesekali mengangguk, menyembunyikan tawa pelan mereka mendengar Diophan menerangkan panjang lebar dan sesekali membetulkan posisi kaca-matanya. Dan Diophan akhirnya mengambil nafas setelah beberapa saat, senyum kaku kembali muncul bersama semburat merah, malu dan baru sadar kalau dia terlalu bicara banyak yang aneh lagi, sebab itu dia lebih baik diam.

Dan itu ternyata alasan Diophan memanggilnya setiap hari. Albus menengok ke Mike yang ternyata juga, seperti sepakat tentang pemikiran Albus.

"itu pasti mantra Oblivious." Melihat dua orang di depannya tampak bingung, Albus menjelaskan "para penyihir rata-rata menggunakannya untuk menghapus ingatan muggle tentang sihir. Mungkin Profesor Selwyn terlalu kuat merapalkannya sehingga itu membuatmu tak sadarkan diri."

"Oh dan ekstrat tumbuhan Cerubrall Cocon membantu memorimu."

"Apa? Itu baru saja diajarkan kemarin di Herbologi," ucap Mike setelah melihat tatapan Albus seolah tak percaya dia bisa mengingat nama tumbuhan aneh. "Profesor McGonagal mengisi sebentar kemarin karena Profesor Longbottom menemani kalian ke St. Mungo." Lanjutnya.

"Di kelas sangat lucu. Kau tahu, kemarin Diophan terpleset dan menjatuhkan mangkuk isi lendir kuning Cerubrall ke mukanya, lucu sekali tapi menjijikan. Untung itu tidak beracun, cuma halusinasi saja efeknya." Lanjut Mike lagi dengan tertawa, sementara gadis berkaca-mata di seberangnya duduk tak nyaman dan terdengar menggerutu pelan. Albus tahu dia tak boleh tertawa di depan orangmya sendiri, tapi itu beneran lucu di bayangan Albus. Dia akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum bertanya serius lagi,

"Jadi, apa yang kau dengar dari pembicaraan mereka? Dan untuk apa dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanku? Lalu siapa wanita yang ia ajak bicara?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti wanita itu bukan salah satu guru atau staff disini, aku sudah hafal suara guru-guru disini soalnya. – _Albus dan Mike mengangkat alisnya-_ Untuk soal minumanmu, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan yang aku dengar, tapi itu kurang jelas, kau tahu pintu kelasnya ditutup dan itu dinding batu yang lumayan tebal, oke – _menghela nafas-_ mereka bilang, hanya Potter yang tahu, tak tahu Potter yang mana yang mereka maksud, tapi kupikir itu mungkin ayahmu, bisa juga ibumu, atau – _mendengus kesal pada dirinya sendiri-_ Mereka mencari.. sesuatu yang hilang." Nada terakhir Diophan terdengar seperti bertanya balik ke Albus, sementara Albus terdiam berpikir, bingung mungkin.

.

.

A/N: Huh –menghela nafas- terima kasih sudah baca sampai ini. Silahkan saran atau komentarnya, apa ini terlalu gaje, gak masuk akal di plot cerita/karakternya, di style penulisannya mungkin. Kelebihan bumbu ( _kebanyakan koma!_ ) atau kurang apa gituu, sekalian kalau mau tanya-tanya tentang cerita ini, tulis di kotak review/ _PM_ , OK?

Ada yang tahu apa yang _mereka_ cari? Mungkin kalian sudah menebak-nebaknya dan benar, yang belum tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya, btw ini pertama kalinya nulis cerita yang genre-nya begini, maaf.

A/N2: Terima kasih lagi untuk yang sudah review teruss :) semangat! Kalau ada _kalian_ yg dah baca fic-ku _**is he?**_ disini, terima kasih juga sekalian :) dan maaf itu bukan multichapter, hanya selingan, belum ada rencana mau bikin kelanjutan tapi mungkin kalau _**The Return: First Year**_ sudah selesai,... gak tau juga sih, gak janji ;)

See you on next pages! Terima kasih.

-Ann


End file.
